


Восемнадцать дней

by fandomApocalypse2016, WXD



Series: Level 6. Спецквест [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomApocalypse2016/pseuds/fandomApocalypse2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXD/pseuds/WXD
Summary: Конец света — технически очень сложный процесс.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: «Настоящая тяжесть невидима. Истинная сила неощутима». Авессалом Подводный

1.

Глаз занимал экран примерно четыре секунды. Сначала мелькало веко, бровь, потом кадр увеличивался и оставался только глаз — серая радужка, белок, ресницы. Зрачок — матовая черная горошина. Долгих две секунды не происходило ничего, потом веко быстро опускалось и снова поднималось. Потом снова ничего. А дальше зрачок как будто лопался, словно он был круглой капсулой, полной чернил. Мгновенный взрыв, секундный хаос и чернила застывали на радужке кляксой странной формы — эта форма всегда была одинаковой. Клякса имела очертания перевернутой чаши, во всяком случае, увидев ее впервые, Егор сразу подумал о чаше. Длинная ножка, основание, широкая емкость — клякса выглядела, как перевернутый бокал для коктейля.

Егор машинально почесал правую ладонь, потом вспомнил, сжал пальцы в кулак, сунул руку в карман.

Так не может быть, думал он. Невозможно. Зрачок — это отверстие, дырка в роговице, через которую картинки попадают в мозг. Зрачок может сужаться и расширяться, но он не может менять свою форму ни под каким видом. Не может растекаться по радужке, как…

Ладонь снова зачесалась. Егор глубже затолкал руку в карман.

Дальше шли кадры с другими симптомами: одышка, синюшные кровоподтеки. Судороги. Частичный паралич.

На экране друг друга сменяли дергающиеся конечности, дрожащие в одышке ребра, блестящая от испарины кожа. И снова — широко распахнутые глаза, в которых поперек радужки теперь намертво застыла перевернутая чаша.

Геморрагические проявления, думал Егор. Подкожные кровоизлияния, вряд ли серьезные, но заметные. Основные изменения — непоправимые, смертельные — явно происходят внутри. Что там? Тромбы в крупных сосудах? Не исключено, учитывая явные нарушения гемостаза. Скорее всего, смерть в итоге наступала от инсульта. Или от всего сразу — без результатов вскрытия можно было только гадать.

Внутренних исследований никто не обнародовал — не потому что скрывали, просто потому что не успели. Когда Егор пришел в себя, по большинству каналов крутили одно и то же — видеоряд с наглядной иллюстрацией симптомов в порядке проявления.

Изменение формы зрачка. Холодный пот, одышка. Кровоподтеки, синяки, напоминавшие трупные пятна. Судороги. Паралич. И смерть.

Какой-то безумец запечатлел эту пошаговую агонию, наскоро смонтировал и бросил в эфир. Закольцованный клип повторялся снова и снова, поначалу Егор переключал каналы, но везде мерцали помехи, а если нет, то крутилась такая вот нарезка. Звука не было — одни картинки.

Он вдруг понял, что достал руку из кармана — непроизвольно, сам не помнил когда, — и теперь рассеянно чешет ладонь. Скребет пальцами кожу — там, где складки образуют то, что считается линиями судьбы.

Егор не стал смотреть, только дважды с силой сжал кулак. Кожу щипало и саднило, как при заживающем ожоге. Зуд стих, словно кто-то решил, что дразнить его дальше опасно.

Он поднял пульт и выключил экран.

2.

Все происходило очень быстро.

Через две недели после того, как в новостях появились первые упоминания неизвестной болезни, закрыли универ, но Егор еще раньше понял, что дело серьезное.

Официальные источники уже осторожно намекали, что возможна эпидемия, что не стоит поддаваться панике, ситуация под контролем и вакцину вот-вот запустят в массовое производство. Об этом говорили бодрые голоса по радио, улыбающиеся лица с телеэкранов, но Егор легко мог представить, как та же очаровательная ведущая долго не может согнать с губ пластиковую улыбку, которая в отсутствие камер отдает не бодростью, а истерикой.

Для него все окончательно стало ясно, когда он увидел упавшего на автобусной остановке мужчину — тот соскользнул со скамейки, словно тяжелый мешок, и сначала лежал неподвижно. Егор невольно замедлил шаг. Возле упавшего уже собиралась толпа: все глазели, переговаривались, но держали боязливое расстояние. Что бы ни рассказывал телевизор, реальность пугала.

Егор подошел ближе. Кто-то пытался дозвониться в скорую, кто-то грешил на небывалую для сентября жару, кто-то громко просил воды. Другие предостерегали, требовали не трогать упавшего. А потом начались судороги — и толпа отпрянула в едином слаженном порыве, как будто каждый из них ждал, знал, что закончится именно этим. Кому-то отдавили ногу.

С расстояния в несколько метров Егор смотрел, как тело бьется в конвульсиях — со своего места он видел только мучительно изогнутую шею и дергающиеся плечи. Судороги были такими, что казалось — бедняга вот-вот вывихнет себе суставы. Припадок длился и длился, а скорая все не ехала, а потом тело на долгих несколько секунд застыло в изломанной позе и тяжело опало на асфальт — будто сумасшедший кукловод разом отпустил все нити.

Толпа застыла. Кто-то отделился, вжав голову в плечи, и помчался прочь — Егор видел, как человек на бегу натягивает на лицо ворот футболки.

Он и сам был близок к панике — мозг настаивал, что для любой заразы расстояние вполне безопасное, но рефлексы требовали убегать, сматываться как можно дальше.

Плотно сбитая, напоминавшая студень толпа распалась — каждый отходил на сколько считал безопасным. Егор заметил, что многие были в масках. Мозг фиксировал детали, а глаза были прикованы к телу возле скамейки — после кошмарной агонии человек так и не пошевелился.

Маски, — подумал Егор. Маски, повязки из шарфов, банданы и респираторы— точной информации о том, как передается эта зараза, все еще не было. Он думал: вот черт. Черт, черт, о какой вакцине идет речь, если никто толком не знает, как это передается?

Он наблюдал за телом, облизывая пересохшие губы.

Прошло около получаса, а скорой все еще не было. Полчаса! Он знал, что больница скорой помощи всего в паре кварталов отсюда, а за углом есть экстренный травмпункт.

Толпа редела — кто-то торопливо забирался в автобус, кто-то уходил пешком.

Это было за четыре дня до закрытия универа. Скорая так и не приехала, смотреть было не на что. Упавший мужчина остался неподвижно лежать на асфальте.

Егор пошел домой и первым делом позвонил матери.

— Я рад, что ты не в России, — сказал он.

— Сынок, я… — в трубке фоном слышался чей-то голос. Новостная передача на русском.

— Там и оставайся, — выпалил Егор. Голос прозвучал резко, зло. После паузы он добавил чуть мягче: — Пожалуйста. Я тебя прошу.

Он продолжал ходить на лекции, отдавая себе отчет, что уже может этого не делать — их группа уменьшился больше чем вполовину. Егор был уверен, что дело пока не в болезни, а скорее в страхе. Люди словно застыли в коматозном ожидании, в воздухе повис тяжелый ступор, и было ясно, что для массовой паники достаточно любого самого безобидного пустяка. Они застыли, ждали, не думая, как стадо перед отправкой на бойню — каждый чувствует шкурой, понимает, что грядет нечто страшное, но о природе этого страха старается не задумываться никто. Многие продолжали ходить в свои офисы, классы, учебные аудитории или отсиживались дома — зависело от силы и глубины самообмана. Егор не лгал себе, он прекрасно осознавал, что будет дальше, но тоже продолжал ходить. Он хотел быть в курсе до последнего — видеть все, о чем молчали в новостях.

Истерических репортажей и леденящих кровь сюжетов показывали на удивление мало, а ведь жареное в телевизор должно было литься рекой. То и дело тишину кварталов разрезали сирены скорой помощи, но страшнее стало, когда они замолкли вовсе.

Каждый вечер Егор проводил на балконе — допоздна сидел у раскрытого окна, отмечая, как неохотно спадает липкая жара, прислушиваясь к приглушенным голосам соседей. Он перестал включать телевизор и выходить в интернет.

В один из таких вечеров, когда Егор уже клевал носом, внизу скрипнула дверь подъезда — раздался стон магнитного доводчика, шаги, голоса, и, наконец, все перекрыли сдавленные рыдания. В свет фонаря шагнул мужчина — Егор узнал в нем соседа то ли с седьмого, то ли с шестого — с чем-то тяжелым на руках. С кем-то, поправил себя Егор. С кем-то. Этот кто-то был наспех закутан в простыню — один угол свисал до самого асфальта, а из-под второго выглядывала синюшная лодыжка, вздрагивавшая при каждом шаге. Фонарь искажал реальность, лгал, но Егор был уверен, что кожа на ноге покрыта лиловыми пятнами.

Следом за соседом выскочила женщина — растрепанная, в халате, она припадала на левое колено и плакала, зажимая руками рот. Егор вспомнил, что на седьмом (или на шестом) жила девчонка лет двенадцати — он иногда видел ее по утрам возле подъезда со школьным рюкзаком. Теперь сосед нес кого-то, прикрыв простыней, как саваном, а за его спиной заламывала руки женщина в домашнем халате.

Они спешили к припаркованной под окнами машине — машина ожила писком сигнализации, а потом до Егора донеслись причитания пополам со всхлипами, когда оба суматошно укладывали на заднее сиденье укутанный простыней куль.

Егор посмотрел на наручные часы — без четверти двенадцать. Заурчал мотор, и он понял, что за вечер ни разу не услышал медицинской сирены.

На следующее утро двор встретил его тишиной — как астматик, замерший перед приступом. Вдоль пустой остановки бродил бомж в засаленной куртке, застегнутой до самой шеи, несмотря на жару. Хромая, он шел к бетонному столбу, потом неуверенно разворачивался и тащился в обратную сторону.

Больше вокруг не было ни души, и от этого пластиковая коробка, заплеванная грязью, выглядела тревожно и жутко. Поправив сумку на плече, Егор ускорил шаг. Никакими автобусами не пахло, и он пошел пешком.

До универа в тот день он так и не добрался — магистраль перекрывал установленный наспех блокпост из двух армейских уазиков. Возле одного из них стояла женщина — нервно жестикулируя, она что-то доказывала полицейскому, чуть в стороне, на тротуаре курил высокий солдат в камуфляже. Тусклый автомат на его шее заставил Егора вздрогнуть против воли. Он остановился в десяти метрах от блокпоста, понимая, что придется вернуться, но подошвы словно прилипли к асфальту. Солдат посмотрел на него из-под козырька, бросил под ноги окурок. С мучительным усилием Егор развернулся и пошел обратно. Колени не гнулись.

Супермаркет возле дома оказался открыт. Он с минуту вглядывался в сумрак за дверью, стараясь угадать, что происходит в зале — продуктовые стеллажи выглядели мирно, почти безмятежно, из холодильников с напитками струился желтоватый свет. Возле входа блестел ровный ряд тележек. Магазин привычно ждал покупателей, так, словно рядом не слонялся по остановке одинокий бомж, а дорогу не преграждал блокпост. Еще слишком рано, сказал себе Егор, сам не понимая, что имеет в виду. Рано. Чтобы не развивать эту мысль, он толкнул дверь.

В глубине, за лабиринтом из полок, охладителей и коробок раздавались приглушенные голоса. Кроме них в зале не было слышно ни звука.

Егор взял пластиковую корзину, как делал сотни раз до этого, толкнул знакомый турникет. Голоса продолжали глухо вибрировать где-то за дальней пирамидой из соков. Он двинулся к ближайшему стеллажу и, не глядя, принялся наполнять корзину — консервы, крупа, хлеб, что-то холодное и влажное в цветной упаковке, сыр, колбаса. Тишина вокруг звенела, как натянутая, готовая вот-вот лопнуть, струна. Сухари. Коробка с крекерами. Далекие голоса затихали на пару секунд и звучали снова.

Когда корзина стала почти неподъемной, Егор повернул к кассам. Все они были пусты, и он уже собирался вернуться тем же путем, что и вошел — через турникет с синей стрелкой, когда увидел за дальней кассой девушку в форменной бейсболке. Ноги сами понесли его туда, хотя в этом не было никакого смысла — взгляд у девушки был затравленный и пустой. Егор видел, что она изо всех сил мечтает, чтобы он прошел мимо — через турникет, через стойку с журналами, как угодно, только бы подальше от нее.

Егор с усилием поднял корзину, поставил на неподвижную ленту. Взялся за верхнюю коробку, собираясь выложить продукты перед кассиршей, но передумал. Не моргая, не меняя выражения лица, девушка следила за его рукой, и Егор понял, что она готова закричать в любую секунду, крик уже переполняет ее горло, клокочет под нёбом, достаточно одного движения — чуть более резкого, чем предыдущее.

Он не стал выкладывать продукты из корзины. Выдавил улыбку, тут же подумав, что делает только хуже, и сказал:

— Я заплачу. Тут тыщи на три, не больше.

Вторая улыбка выродилась в жалкую гримасу. Девушка сморщилась и молча кивнула.

Когда Егор нащупывал в сумке деньги, снаружи раздался крик — надсадный и сочный, он летел вверх, к самым нечеловеческим нотам, а потом, споткнувшись на секунду, перешел в чистый металлический визг. Кассирша вздрогнула и сшибла локтем ручной сканер, лежавший на краю ленты. Сканер звонко врезался в пол, кассирша дернулась, нащупывая рукой задвижку на дверце кассового загончика. Егор бросил на ленту купюры и поспешил к выходу.

Визг смолк, но совсем недалеко, судя по звукам, бушевала настоящая толпа. Звуки неслись со стороны собранного наспех блокпоста. Что-то разбилось, кто-то закричал, в соседнем дворе заметался вой автомобильной сигнализации. Сжимая скользкой ладонью пластиковую ручку, Егор сообразил, что вышел на улицу прямо с корзиной.

Последние метры до подъезда он почти бежал, хотя вокруг по-прежнему не было ни души. Зловещие звуки скрывались за фасадами домов, за поворотами и деревьями, множились за спиной Егора — там, откуда он ушел всего минуту назад. Он мог поклясться, что слышит мат, чьи-то сдавленные крики, топот и лай, а потом эту размытую зловещую какофонию прорезал звук автоматной очереди.

Егор замер возле двери подъезда, стиснув в руке магнитный ключ. Стук сердца не давал дышать, сносил барабанные перепонки.

Началось, — пульсировало в мозгу. — Вот оно. Началось.

Пальцы онемели, слюна сбилась в горький комок, рука с корзиной тряслась. Набрав в грудь воздуха, Егор заставил себя приложить ключ к круглой выемке. Дверь поддалась с оглушительным скрипом.

Позже, отгородившись от нарастающего хаоса несколькими этажами и дверью квартиры, Егор медленно разбирал продукты на кухонном столе и думал, как скоро перестанет работать холодильник.

В том, что перестанет, Егор не сомневался, как и в том, что рано или поздно придется выйти на улицу.

Спустя время он поймал себя на том, что кружит по комнатам, при этом старательно избегая окон и балкона. Нужно было сесть и прицельно обдумать ситуацию — может быть, придумать план, оценить возможности, взвесить варианты… А вместо этого он панически прислушивался к звукам с улицы и цеплялся мысленно то за одно, то за другое.

Следить за водой из крана, за электричеством, за новостями. Рано или поздно выйти на улицу. Стоп. Если он не… не… Следить, оценивать, взвешивать — делать вид, что от него что-то зависит — если он не заболеет.

Егор сел прямо на пол, подальше от раскрытого балкона, подтянув колени к груди. Оставалось только думать о всяком и не морочить себя планами. Самый выполнимый план у него только один — плыть по течению.

Тревожные, неправильные звуки на улице стихали, исступленный взрыв переходил в смазанный фон — редкий топот где-то внизу, визг шин по асфальту, тупая, почти механическая ругань, изредка — звон бьющегося стекла. Один раз донесло визг, похожий на тот, самый первый, который положил начало безумию — прикрыв глаза, Егор снова почувствовал скользкую ручку корзины, увидел затравленный взгляд кассирши. Он медленно прижал ладони к ушам.

Не нужно ему никаких планов.

Подумать? Как будто не о чем. О маме — за три недели до начала эпидемии она уехала в командировку и была сейчас за тысячи километров от их квартиры, от блокпоста, от перепуганных соседей и визга под окнами. Егор на секунду представил ее здесь, сидящей на диване, прислушивающейся к жутким звукам, и содрогнулся. Ему повезло — ему бесконечно повезло, что мамы здесь не было.

Или о Максе. Странно, он ведь не вспоминал Макса с тех пор, как это все началось, хотя в обычное время часто о нем думал. Случалось, что почти постоянно — воспоминания наполняли голову белым шумом, колким и холодным, словно затвердевший снег. Что он там делает? Обезумев, мечется по кварталу в поисках спасения? Прячется где-нибудь? Заперся в квартире, уехал из города?

О ком еще: двоюродный дед где-то на Урале, ну, может, Юрка Проскурин, приятель по школе — друзей в универе Егор завести не успел. У Юрки Проскурина есть две малолетние сестры, дед любит рыбачить и изредка присылает обстоятельные старомодные письма на листах в клетку. Присылал. Были две сестры.

Вечером ожил домашний телефон. Они с мамой им почти не пользовались, и резкий звук, похожий на трель домофона, вызвал скорее страх, чем надежду. Егор мельком глянул на экран мобильника — сети не было. Он мысленно вычеркнул: сотовая связь. Что дальше — электричество? Вода? Телефон звонил. Егор поднял трубку.

— Егор! Слышишь? Ты меня слышишь?! — Родной голос отозвался резью в горле, едкой влагой под веками. — Егор!

— Мам, я слышу. Слышу. — Он затаил дыхание, чтобы не шмыгнуть носом в мембрану.

— Помехи… и сотовый твой недоступен. Что там у вас творится? Отменены все авиарейсы, в новостях какой-то заговор молчания. Говорят… Егор?

— Я слышу. Мам, не пытайся вернуться. Не делай этого ни в коем случае, я тебя очень прошу. Скажи, что ты меня слышишь. Что не вернешься. — И жалко добавил: — Пожалуйста.

Из-за того, что Егор старался сдержать всхлипы, голос звучал отрывисто и сухо. Он понимал, что такие слова способны разве что утроить ее желание вернуться домой, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. В раскрытую балконную дверь влетел гул автомобильных моторов — отдаленный и низкий, искаженный эхом, он наполнял дворы, но не приближался.

— Егор? Егор! Ты пропадаешь, что там у вас? Что происходит?

— Мам.

— Послушай меня. Концерн собирается вывезти оборудование, я узнала — возможно, завтра согласуют транспортный рейс. Я поговорю… Если потребуется, я дойду до совета директоров, я…

— Мам.

— Они должны понять, кто-то же должен меня услышать…

— Ма-ма.

Она осеклась, словно от пощечины, и в трубке повисла тишина. Секунды перемежались скрипучими помехами.

— Егор. — Голос звучал глухо, словно микрофон накрыли полотенцем. Линию заполнило низкое гудение, становившееся громче с каждой секундой, и Егор слушал, слушал, не в силах опустить трубку.

Ночь он провел на балконе — сидел, оцепенело глядя в темноту. Вспышка горестного отчаяния, накатившая у телефона, сошла на нет так же резко, как возникла, и он не хотел разбираться, почему. Ведь мы больше никогда не увидимся, говорил он себе. И мысленно кивал, соглашаясь: никогда. Никогда — но горе не возвращалось, утекло в самую дальнюю щель сознания и там затвердело, стянувшись до размеров горошины. Недавний разговор исказился, подернулся пленкой и вспоминался, как сон.

Погасив свет во всей квартире, Егор жадно прислушивался к ночным звукам, которые с наступлением темноты стали разрозненными, неузнаваемыми, но от этого еще более страшными. Вкрадчиво шуршали шины, ветер трепыхался в ветвях, время от времени под чьими-то прицельными ударами звонко разлеталось стекло. В какой-то момент звуки зачастили, сгустились, сплелись в один кишащий ужасом клубок — голос скрытого темнотой погрома. Волны стеклянного звона, крики и хохот, удары, сопровождаемые утробным уханьем, треск ломаемого пластика. Магазин, прикинул Егор. Образы оформились в сизые кадры, как на старой пленке — безумный взгляд кассирши, неоновая подсветка холодильников, липкая упаковка в руке… Магазин.

Егор сидел и слушал, пока небо не превратилось в жженую по углам бумагу — матовую, покрытую разводами облаков. Наблюдая, как воздух из черного линяет в серый, он подумал, что никогда в жизни по-настоящему не видел рассвета.

Вакханалия возле магазина стихла.

Егор бесшумно прикрыл створку и вернулся в духоту квартиры. Тяжелая, набитая ватой голова, казалась нелепым фанерным придатком, вроде старого посылочного ящика. По пути на кухню он задержался у входной двери — надавить на переносицу, потереть лоб, глаза, наслаждаясь отупением после бессонной ночи.

Самое время было задернуть шторы и забраться под махровую простыню на маминой кровати — спать, спать, плавать в вязком болоте из полумрака и дневной жары. Спать. И ровно в тот момент, когда Егор зевал, растирая кулаком глаза, из подъезда донесся плач. Он заморгал, заталкивая окончание зевка — самую сладкую его часть — обратно. Плач повторился — тонкое подвывание пополам с размашистыми гортанными всхлипами. Егор припал ухом к двери.

Он до последнего надеялся, что ему показалось, что не выспавшийся мозг взбрыкнул и подбрасывает галлюцинации, но нет, нет — в подъезде кто-то плакал.

Егор прижался к двери спиной и затылком, снова и снова тер лоб, глаза, но рыдания не умолкали.

Пожалуйста, заткнись, мысленно повторял он. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста.

Он никогда не бросался спасать бездомных котят и щенков, не лез защищать обиженных, не пер напролом и был очень далек от безрассудного героизма. Тихоня — говорила мама. Но когда Егор медленно потянул из паза цепочку и взялся за замок, он не думал ни о каком героизме и меньше всего рассчитывал кого-то спасти. Страх, пришедший в квартиру вместе с рассветом, толкал под руку, дергал за шиворот, управлял каждым движением и мыслью.

Ни закона, ни доброты, ни надежды — никаких человеческих понятий и правил больше не существовало. И — вот оно. Начинается.

Егор открывал дверь, зажмурившись, — боялся, что петли вот-вот скрипнут. Плач, подхваченный акустикой подъезда, напомнил рулады из оперных арий. Захотелось зажать уши.

Он вообще не думал о том, что делает, — все вытеснил страх.

Подъезд казался абсолютно пустым — ни единого звука, ни тени звука кроме изводящего воя снизу.

Егор выдохнул и начал спускаться. В подъезде было душно и жарко — весь уличный холодок пропадал впустую: проникал через невидимые щели в рамах и тут же впитывался в потолок и стены. Дышать было нечем. Егор разглядывал квадраты дверей, за которыми еще пару недель назад жили знакомые люди, и обливался потом.

Он нашел ее на лестнице между вторым и первым этажами — лежащая навзничь женщина, правая рука неловко вывернута, резко белеет раскрытая ладонь, босые ступни вздрагивают, кожа трется о бетон с каким-то змеиным шелестом, лицо и шея перепачканы кровью. Вблизи плач был совсем невыносимым, и потребовалось долгих полминуты, чтобы собраться с духом.

Егор нашарил в кармане мобильник, который теперь годился только как фонарик, нажал кнопку.

— Эй, — выдавил он, запнувшись. — Эй, слышите меня?

Рука женщины глухо врезалась в перила. Она его не слышала.

Болезнь, напомнил себе Егор. Ведь это все из-за неизвестной болезни — тот мужик на остановке, опасность, дышащая в спину, скользкая ручка корзины, мамин голос по телефону, резь в горле, ночной погром... Из-за смертельной болезни, которую никто не знал как лечить. Из-за очень заразной болезни.

Движения женщины не были похожи на агонию бедняги с автобусной остановки, каждая мелкая дрожь кричала об опасности — уходи! беги! не трогай! спасайся! — и именно так следовало поступить.

Егор натянул футболку на нижнюю часть лица и присел на корточки. Под ногой что-то глухо звякнуло — рядом с женщиной лежал огромный разводной ключ, казавшийся почти неподъемным.

Женщина на секунду посмотрела в его сторону, не переставая рыдать. Егор осторожно направил фонарик вверх — чтобы видеть лицо, не ослепляя. Женщина то ли громко всхлипнула, то ли икнула. Ее губы были разбиты, почти изорваны, а подбородок казался черным от крови. Егор подавил паническое желание отвернуться. В этом новом мире, стремительно вытеснившем все человеческое, придется смотреть на такие вещи — и не отводить глаз.

В подъезде было серо и пусто.

Егор плотнее прижал к лицу футболку, снова хотел заговорить — вы меня слышите? сможете встать? что с вами? — и не успел. На затылок ему обрушилась ладонь, оказавшаяся неожиданно тяжелой и холодной. Женщина тянулась, напрягалась, стараясь что-то ему ответить, но изо рта у нее неслись только всхлипы пополам с кровью, а взгляд терял осмысленность. Сорванное дыхание металось от стены к стене, по потолку летал луч телефонного фонарика.

Егор вцепился в ледяное предплечье обеими руками, стараясь отодрать от себя пальцы-крючья.

Очередной всхлип взорвался целым кровавым фонтаном, и Егор с ужасом почувствовал, как влага впитывается в футболку, как ткань прилипает к лицу. Телефон упал вниз, пластмассово хрустнув, но глаза привыкли к темноте и различали все до мельчайших подробностей — зрачок, мокрые ресницы, веки в темных потеках. Зрачок: в следующую секунду его форма исказилась, потекла, жидкость взвихрилась на поверхности радужки, а после приняла форму перевернутого бокала — широкое основание, длинная ножка.

Егор зачарованно наблюдал за небывалым превращением, забыв, что женщина только что выплюнула на него целый фонтан собственной крови.

Ослабев, ее рука соскользнула с затылка Егора, а ступни беспорядочно молотили о лестницу. Дернувшись, он откатился от женщины подальше, и на безопасном расстоянии наблюдал, как неестественно выламываются руки и ноги, как затылок со страшным звуком бьется о бетон, как темные брызги ложатся на стену.

Придя в чувство, Егор понял, что сидит в собственной прихожей, привалившись спиной к двери, и трясется то ли от озноба, то ли от ужаса. Судя по тому, что пятна на футболке почти высохли, он просидел так очень долго. Скосив взгляд, он увидел рядом с собой огромный разводной ключ — принес в беспамятстве из подъезда.

Он поднялся, держась рукой за стену, и побрел в спальню. На ходу сбросил футболку, расстегнул штаны. Страшно хотелось пить, но добраться хотя бы до ванной сил не осталось.

Когда Егор проснулся, окна мазками раскрашивали сумерки, голова раскалывалась, а горло саднило. Любое движение причиняло мучительную боль. Приподнявшись на локте, он оглядел себя — раздет, под одеялом, ничего лишнего, — а потом, уловив неладное, посмотрел на дверь.

Там сидел человек. Он выкатил на середину комнаты компьютерное кресло и устроился к Егору спиной — плечи, голова над спинкой, темно-серый силуэт, до которого не дотягивались закатные лучи.

Егор рывком сел на кровати. Боль расходилась от висков тяжелыми волнами, стекала в горло, просачивалась в нос. Болело все. Он поискал взглядом штаны. Там, где сидел человек, заняв его кресло, было слишком темно, чтобы надежно все разглядеть.

Тут же в унисон мыслям Егора на потолке над компьютерным креслом и сидящим в нем гостем появился широкий круг света, словно в комнате был установлен невидимый сценический прожектор. Круг медленно пополз по стене, опустился на пол и, наконец, добрался до замершего в кресле незнакомца.

Я не закрыл дверь, подумал Егор, и он вошел. Кто он? Он был в подъезде с той теткой?

— Вы кто? — спросил Егор, потянувшись за одеждой.

Голова болела так, что пришлось прикрыть глаза, и потому Егор упустил момент, когда незнакомец повернулся к нему вместе с креслом.

— Рад встрече, — церемонно сказал он, словно сидел не в чужой квартире, а на премьере спектакля. Несмотря на яркий театральный сноп света, Егор все не мог рассмотреть лицо — оно терялось на границе темноты, то, покачиваясь, попадало в круг, то снова выходило из него, и Егор обнаружил, что если слишком долго следить за неуловимыми движениями, голова начинает по-настоящему взрываться.

— Вы кто? — повторил он, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы попасть ногами в штанины.

— Если можно, я не буду представляться, — серьезно сказал человек.

Зачем он пошел в этот проклятый подъезд? С самого начала ведь было ясно, что он не сможет никому помочь. Но дело было в том, что Егор и не собирался никому помогать. В подъезд он вышел не за этим. Услышал плач, дернул цепочку и…

Сейчас мутный, полный эха, всхлипов и песчаного шипения эпизод казался чем-то далеким и нереальным, словно он проспал не восемь часов, а восемь месяцев. Егор на пробу запустил воспоминания дальше — балкон, грохот разбитого стекла, разговор с мамой — совсем давние события. Не вчера, а десять лет назад.

Он исподлобья посмотрел на незнакомца. Тот вежливо молчал, словно ждал, когда Егор окончательно придет в себя и освоится с его присутствием. От него не исходило угрозы, он не делал резких движений и вообще напоминал забежавшего случайно соседа.

Точно, забыл закрыть дверь, сделал еще одну мысленную попытку Егор. Он, может, прятался, убегал, а тут — квартира открыта, он и… Что? Что «и»?

— Хотел на тебя взглянуть, — сообщил незнакомец, словно слышал все мысли до одной. — Из любопытства.

— Да кто вы такой? Откуда? — Егор терял терпение, которого у незнакомца, похоже, имелось с избытком. Казалось, ситуация его по-хорошему забавляет.

— Так ты не помнишь? — Он так искренне удивился, что даже привстал с кресла.

Уходите, хотел сказать Егор. А если не уйдет, что тогда? В комнате нет оружия, нет ничего, подходящего для самозащиты. Он вспомнил большой тяжелый ключ, принесенный из подъезда. Подумал тоскливо: в прихожей. Уходите, — но горло так пересохло, что слова не лезли.

Незнакомец хлопнул по подлокотникам, встал. Он был высокий, в каком-то сером безликом пиджаке. Голова оставалась в тени.

— Знаешь что, — сказал он, — я пойду, а ты вспоминай. Провожать не надо, — добавил он, увидев, что Егор поднимается следом. — Осторожно, стакан.

Егор глянул под ноги — возле кровати стоял высокий стакан с водой. А рядом лежал тот самый разводной ключ, о котором он только что думал. Показалось вдруг, что на ключе крохотными ржавыми горошинами засохла кровь той женщины. Егор поднял голову — в комнате никого не было. Компьютерное кресло безобидно темнело у стены, квартира молчала.

Егор хотел броситься в прихожую, проверить дверь, но голова отозвалась яростной пульсацией, и он со стоном повалился на кровать. Сил едва хватило, чтобы потянуться за стаканом.

Незнакомец сказал — вспоминай, и это была бессмыслица, такая же, как его присутствие в квартире.

Чушь, думал Егор, прислушиваясь к ударам крови внутри — хаотичным, разрывающим перепонки. Пульсация превратилась во вспышки под веками — новогодние гирлянды, мишура, подсветка. Только праздничному освещению полагалось быть разноцветным, а он видел все в красном.

Егор вжался лицом в подушку, стараясь унять боль — почему-то казалось, что если лежать неподвижно и не открывать глаза, она утихнет. Не вышло — боль не уходила, но алые вспышки вдруг засияли всеми цветами радуги и превратились в длинную праздничную гирлянду на стене беседки. Уши наполнил стрекот сверчков, Егор вдохнул вечернюю прохладу и шагнул на порог беседки. Вокруг не было ни безумия, ни погромов, ни умирающих женщин с разводными ключами.

Он пришел туда только для того, чтобы увидеть Макса.

Глупо, конечно: как девчонка собирается на день рождения к общему другу, а между глажкой платья и макияжем названивает кому-то — а он там будет? А он придет?

Макс пришел.

Все сидели в беседке за домом — на крыльце было пусто, даже свет не горел. Макс пришел — тянул пиво, болтал с кем-то, поприветствовал Егора кивком, как и все.

Егор мельком пробежался по лицам — одноклассники, кое-кто постарше, кто-то совсем незнакомый. Родители Волкова освободили им на вечер городской дом — вернемся завтра, веселись сынок, сильно не шуметь, осторожнее с соседями — и теперь он, изображая из себя хозяина, улыбался гостям, здоровался за руку, деловито носился в дом и обратно.

— А-а, Демин, подтягивайся, — замахал он рукой, увидев Егора. — Ты вовремя, пять минут до веселухи.

Ленка Симонова смотрела на Волкова, подперев щеку ладонью — кто-то рассказывал, что они встречаются чуть ли не с детского сада. Рядом стоял коктейльный стакан с двумя соломинками — пива она не пила.

Андрюха Гарин, Саня, Верка Сибирцева, еще человека четыре с параллели — знакомых мало. Подтянутся еще, наверное. Егор был нечастым гостем у Волкова, так, приятельство для галочки, и то только из-за дружбы родителей.

Он добрался взглядом до конца стола и едва не выругался в голос. Светлые волосы, зализанные в мелкий хвостик, острый нос, крепкая шея над расстегнутым воротником — Герка Савичев. Выпускной класс, секция дзюдо, любимчик учителей, отец — крупная шишка в турбизнесе. Последний раз Егор видел Савичева полгода назад, в школьном туалете, когда тот совал ему в лицо мобильник и с радостной издевкой цедил: «Повторяй: я пидор. Ну, давай, Дема, можно по слогам: я го-мо-сек. Решил признаться, потому что мне стыдно…» Последние слова тонули в синхронном гоготе — и Савичеву, и его дружкам, маячившим за спиной, этот момент казался особенно смешным. Наверное, тут было о чем поразмыслить — о том, например, почему именно стыд веселил их больше остального, но Егору было не до размышлений. Он даже не мог посмотреть, сколько осталось до звонка. Глянув на горящий значок диктофона, Егор монотонно произнес: «Повторяю: ты пидор. Ты го-мо-сек. Решил признаться, потому что тебе…»

Савичев сидел почти напротив Макса, и, устраиваясь, Егор непроизвольно посмотрел на обоих — Макс трепался с кем-то из ребят, Савичев закидывал в рот сухарики целыми горстями. Заметил он его или нет, было неясно.

Егор сел, машинально ответил на чью-то шутку. Тут поднялся Волков.

— Ну что, все собрались? Принести уже что-нибудь синее?

Народ оживился.

— Сильное?

— Сильнодействующее.

— И шприцы принеси.

— Бармен, неси бензин.

Егор взял протянутый кем-то бокал. На секунду показалось, что Эдиков взгляд зацепился за него — глаза стянулись в прищур, угол рта дернулся — но тут же равнодушно скользнул мимо.

Включили музыку фоном — полумертвый трип-хоп, под который хотелось только вытянуться во весь рост на садовой дорожке и смотреть в небо. Ничего менее подходящего для дня рождения и придумать было нельзя.

Волков принес свое «сильнодействующее», которое, наверняка, хранилось у него в комнате, чтобы родители не засекли, и теперь вместе с Ленкой расставлял на столе бутылки.

Егор избегал смотреть и на Савичева, и на Макса. Пару раз он все-таки поймал на себе прищуренный взгляд — как замечаешь муху на руке за секунду до того, как она улетит. Появилась стойкая уверенность, что вечер закончится большими неприятностями.

С этой мыслью Егор покосился на коктейли.

Как по заказу, рядом тут же присела Мироша — Анька Мирошниченко из параллельного «А». В руках у нее переливались два стакана — зеленый и розовый. Подвигав их по столу жестом наперсточника, Мироша подмигнула:

— Сильнодействующего? Бензину?

Егор улыбнулся. К шестнадцати годам особых алкогольных достижений у него не было — пиво на школьных вечеринках, шампанское в новогоднюю ночь, вино в мамин день рождения. По-настоящему Егор ни разу не напивался, и вряд ли сегодня был хороший повод пробовать. Поискав взглядом Савичева, потом Макса, он потянулся за зеленым.

Мироша склонила голову.

— Давай. Вот так. — И сама приложилась к розовому. Потом быстро моргнула два раза, схватила яблоко. — Вкусно, надо же!

Егор понюхал стакан.

— Что там у тебя?

— Попробуй.

Но прежде чем Егор успел глотнуть, Макс поднялся из-за стола и подал руку своей соседке в полосатом платье. Он наполовину закрыл ее собой, и Егор не разглядел, что там за девчонка. Мироша проследила за его взглядом.

Вдоль дорожки кто-то зажег декоративные фонари, а в беседке включили нижнюю подсветку. Розовые коктейли, освещение в духе дома Барби — наверняка дизайном занималась Ленка.

Мироша тронула его за руку.

— Бензин остывает.

Егор одним глотком опрокинул в себя зеленое и тут же запил розовым. На вкус оказалось лучше, чем он ожидал, хотя в розовом хорошо угадывался ненавистный клубничный сироп. Мироша рассмеялась. Он отнял у нее яблоко.

— Правда вкусно.

Она кивнула вслед Максу — девчонка в полосатом платье вышагивала впереди. Кажется, они шли в дом.

— Это Ленкина сестра, сегодня приехала. Только Макс, кажется, тебя опередил.

Егор заставил себя улыбнуться.

— Переживу.

Савичев исчез из поля зрения. Мироша протянула Егору еще один стакан — оранжевый.

Он попробовал: апельсины, лед — очень хорошо.

— Отвертка, — сказала Мироша и закивала в такт музыке.

Отец Макса был военным, и они переезжали в среднем раз в два года — это Макс рассказал сам во время дурацкого знакомства с новичками, которое затеяла Инесса Витальевна. Не считая его, новичков в классе было трое, и каждый из них рассказывал про себя что-то вымученное, неинтересное, наверняка, проклиная Инессу всей душой. Макс вел себя совсем не так. Пытливо оглядев присутствующих, он потер запястья под закатанными манжетами рубашки — татуировки, татуированные черные браслеты, широкими линиями охватывали обе руки — и сказал:

— Вряд ли я к вам надолго. — А потом сообщил, что раньше жил в Мордовии, в Сибири, в Новороссийске и в Элисте. И где-то еще, Егор не запомнил названий. Он не мялся, не краснел, не путал слова, не хихикал, маскируя неловкость, как другие. Егор слушал его голос — чуть хрипловатый, насмешливый, но уверенный — и совсем позабыл про Инессу с ее «упражнениями доверия» и нелепыми тестами, распечатанными из интернета. Кроме татуировок у Макса были черные волосы, жесткие, густые, вечно торчащие, как попало, и очень темные глаза. Когда он говорил или улыбался, на левой щеке появлялась ямочка, и было видно, что передние резцы у него чуть длиннее остальных зубов.

Он не уходил от общения, но и не стремился ни с кем подружиться, держался в стороне и одновременно очень просто вливался в любую компанию, не лез на рожон, но умел ответить, когда нужно, и Егор уже к середине учебного года просто не мог выбросить его из головы.

Спустя пару часов вечер уже ничем не напоминал праздник. Макса не было видно, и Егор представлял, как тот сейчас лижется с этой зеброй где-нибудь на втором этаже.

Сначала Егор старался не оставаться один, чтобы избежать возможного столкновения с Савичевым, — пробовал с Мирошей один коктейль за другим, болтал с Волковым, помогал Ленке что-то принести с кухни, предпринял безуспешную попытку все-таки поискать Макса, а потом плюнул и снова вернулся в беседку.

Прижавшись виском к резной деревянной опоре, Егор слушал музыку и смотрел на фонари. Трип-хоп сменили чем-то пободрее, гирлянды больше не казались пошлым уродством, остатки коктейлей в бокалах переливались сгустками неона. Опьянение не оправдало ожиданий, впрочем, до настоящего опьянения было еще далеко.

Егор моргнул, а когда открыл глаза, на дорожке появился Макс с той же девчонкой в полосатом платье. Она улыбалась и что-то ему рассказывала, а он серьезно слушал.

Отблески фонарей ложились Максу на предплечье, на щеку, выхватывали из полумрака то шею, то руку со стаканом, и выглядело так, будто он вот-вот поцелует эту зебру. У нее была очень хорошая задница и пляжный загар — наверняка сейчас рассказывала ему про поездку с родителями в какой-нибудь Египет. Или в Турцию.

По-настоящему затошнило, и Егор едва не бегом бросился к дому. Перед крыльцом уже танцевали, кто-то притащил три шезлонга, рядом с колонками выстроились стаканы, бутылки и банки.

В доме Егор двинул прямиком на второй этаж. Когда он перескочил первые ступеньки, на перила перед ним легла чья-то рука. Егор поднял голову — Савичев. Внутри все оборвалось. Он даже не понял, откуда тот взялся — то ли спустился сверху, то ли вообще запрыгнул в окно.

— Привет. — Это «привет» Савичев почти выдохнул ему в щеку интимным полушепотом. Егор отшатнулся назад.

Савичев нащупал за ухом сигарету, прикурил. Картинно откинулся на перила и упер ногу в стену, полностью преграждая путь.

— Меня ищем?

Егор поморщился от едкого дыма.

— Туалет ищу.

Савичев заухмылялся.

— Сортиры — твоя специальность, да? Родная стихия. — И выдохнул дым Егору прямо в лицо.

Очень хотелось столкнуть его с лестницы и перешагнуть, даже не пинать напоследок, просто уйти. Из-за дурацкого хвостика и широких скул рожа Савичева напоминала скворечник, а голос походил на запись с престарелой кассеты.

На крыльце раздались хлопки петард. Кто-то из девчонок взвизгнул, зазвенел разбитый стакан.

Савичев толкнул Егора к стене и снова с наслаждением выдохнул дым ему в лицо. Потом медленно занес руку — то ли чтобы попугать, то ли действительно хотел ударить. Егор зажмурился. Раздался звук настоящего удара, а следом — утробный гул перил и чей-то возглас. Егор открыл глаза и увидел рядом Макса. Тот стоял ступенькой ниже, а возле его ног копошился Савичев — криво пытался встать, зажимая руками разбитый нос.

Скрипнула дверь, кто-то зажег свет, появился Волков, за его спиной маячила Ленка.

— Что за шум? Уронили что-то?

Картина была еще та — футболка у Савичева на груди уже пропиталась кровью, Макс, как ни в чем не бывало, стоял рядом, выглядело так, словно драку затеял сам Егор.

Аккуратно удержав Савичева за плечо, Макс помог ему сесть на ступеньку.

— Герыч тут спустился неудачно. — И, наклонившись, деловито спросил: — Ты как? Лен, может, ему лед приложить?

Егор почувствовал, что вот-вот расхохочется, и отвернулся. Он не видел, но знал, что Ленка с Волковым недоверчиво переглядываются, добавляя происходящему абсурда. Перила вздрогнули — ухватившись за перекладину, Савичев поднялся и, ни на кого не глядя, ушел наверх.

— Ну? — Склонив голову, Макс в упор смотрел на Егора. Он впервые стоял так близко. — Значит, по пивку?

Уже через полчаса Егор понял, что пить с кем-то, кто тебе нравится, — дело совсем другое, не то что уныло квасить с той же Мирошей. Полосатой зебры и след простыл, Макс смеялся, смеялся, подливал ему в стакан то одного, то другого, и Егор смеялся с ним вместе. В беседку задувал влажный ночной ветер, фонари превратились в цветные звезды, музыка больше не раздражала.

— Егор, — сказал Макс, словно пробовал, — Егор. Это не сокращается, нет?

Егор не успел ответить. Он услышал, как смеется Ленка или Мироша, как кто-то громко открывает шампанское, а потом пространство исказилось, пошло искристой спиралью и превратилось в холодную стену дальнего гаража. Туда не дотягивался свет садовой иллюминации, пахло землей и влажным газоном. Егор прижался спиной к шершавой кирпичной кладке, дыхание не успевало за пульсом, а Макс целовал его в шею и выдергивал из петель джинсов ремень.

Егор беспорядочно двинул рукой — спина, лопатки, взъерошенный затылок, пряжка цепляется за рубашку Макса, губы пахнут сигаретами и недавними коктейлями, лицо горит.

Притормозив, Макс воровато огляделся, выдохнул, сжал Егора за плечо. Прошептал:

— Иди сюда, — и подтолкнул к самому дальнему углу у забора.

Мазнул губами вдоль ключицы, и это простое прикосновение вызвало под веками целый фейерверк. Егор прислушивался, как он возится с собственным ремнем — было ничуть не страшно, наоборот, от возбуждения захватывало дух.

Макс торопливо погладил его живот, легко сжал член, словно приноравливался, потом обнял за шею, задвигал кулаком. Егор прикусил губу, чтоб не вскрикнуть. Кирпичная стена была холодной и колкой, но он ничего не замечал, только вздрагивал, сипло дыша Максу в плечо. Тот на секунду прервался, сражаясь с собственными джинсами, нашел руку Егора и прижал поверх трусов. Егор потянул вниз резинку, царапнув живот, скользнул рукой вверх-вниз.

— Стой, не так, — шепнул Макс. Накрыл его руку своей, подвигал, задавая темп. — Вот. — И тут же почти застонал, утыкаясь Егору в шею.

Голова кружилась, колени дрожали. Егор закрыл глаза, зажмурился до рези в веках, а когда открыл, над ним покачивался знакомый потолок. Вокруг вместо весенней прохлады висела липкая комнатная духота.

Вместе с потолком и комнатой вернулась головная боль — она не только ничуть не утихла, наоборот, ширилась, отдавалась пульсацией во всем теле.

Егор с трудом откинул одеяло — на нем не было ни джинсов, ни трусов. На животе расплылось мутное влажное пятно. Вспомнил недавние видения-вспышки — рваный шепот в шею, торопливые пальцы дергают пряжку ремня. Недоверчиво коснулся липкой кляксы, поморщился, вытер руку о простыню.

Кое-как перекатившись к краю, свесился вниз — пустой стакан откатился к плинтусу, а в горле бушевала песчаная буря.

До ванны Егор добирался целую вечность, по пути запнувшись обо все, что только попалось, — компьютерное кресло, в котором сидел незнакомец, комнатные тапки, край стола.

Нащупал выключатель и тут же едва не упал — высокий мужчина в сером пиджаке что-то искал в его ванной, открывая шкафчики один за другим. Дверцы скрипели, он что-то то ли напевал, то ли насвистывал себе под нос, а потом сказал, не оборачиваясь:

— Так и не вспомнил?

Кто ты, сука, такой, хотел заорать Егор, он хотел пить, пить, пить, а потом упасть и прижаться щекой к холодному кафелю ванной.

— Наверное, зря я с этого начал, — незнакомец поводил головой из стороны в сторону, словно огорчался собственной ошибке. Он так и не обернулся. Скрипнула еще одна дверца. — Почему браки и смерти регистрируют в разных отделениях ЗАГС? Никогда не задумывался?

Егор в ярости толкнул дверь, ожидая грохота, но не получилось даже жалкого хлопка. Привалившись к ближайшей стене, он сполз по ней на пол. Прежде, чем закрыть глаза, увидел, как незнакомец, только что находившийся в ванной, снова сидит в компьютерном кресле — медленно крутится в нем, откинувшись затылком на спинку.

Рисунок обоев изменился — знакомая светло-бежевая гладь превратилась в выпуклую зеленую клетку. Мама ни за что не потерпела бы такие обои в квартире.

Мамы не было, зато был Макс — он небрежно кивнул в сторону своей комнаты, по пути заглянул на кухню, в зал, пропустил Егора первым, а потом прикрыл дверь и щелкнул кнопкой задвижки.

Егор замер, не зная, что делать.

Макс почти театральным жестом развернул компьютерное кресло.

— Садись.

Расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, легко подтолкнул Егора к креслу. Повторил:

— Садись, давай.

Егор облизал пересохшие губы.

— Ты... серьезно?

Макс деловито кивнул, вытянул откуда-то упаковку бумажных платков.

— Как инфаркт. Даже серьезнее. Или тебе уже не хочется?

Егор торопливо помотал головой, потом, испугавшись, что Макс истолкует его жест как «нет, не хочется», выдавил:

— Хочется, но… — И даже не успел отреагировать — Макс почти силой его усадил. Подтянул джинсы, опустился на колени между расставленных ног, вынул изо рта жвачку и приклеил к подлокотнику. Егор окаменел. Хотел ли он этого? Хотел. Но... но не так. Не так, не сейчас, не за десять минут до прихода отца.

Макс потянул вниз молнию джинсов — сосредоточенный, почти отстраненный.

Егор почувствовал, как сердце заходится в немыслимом кульбите, а воздух в легких замерзает.

— Подожди.

Макс посмотрел на него снизу вверх — исподлобья, даже головы не поднял. Егор так и сидел с раскрытым ртом, не в силах продолжать.

Он смотрел — руки, одна на бедре, другая на поясе штанов, темный взгляд, комок жвачки на подлокотнике. Слова застревали в горле.

— Ну? — подстегнул Макс.

Егор ничего не сказал. Там, внизу, под пальцами Макса, уже стояло до боли — до мучительных спазмов, усилившихся с притоком крови. Возбуждение накрыло так резко, что пришлось стиснуть зубы — кровь болезненно прокладывала себе путь по не успевшим расшириться сосудам.

Макс усмехнулся и дернул молнию.

Прежде чем приступить, он на секунду замер над его членом, словно рассматривал, потом решительно обхватил рукой, двинул вверх-вниз, устроил предплечья на бедрах, подался вперед. Егор откинулся затылком на спинку, шумно выдохнул, вслепую нашарил угловатое запястье. Перед глазами все поплыло, язык не подчинялся, свет сузился до тонкой острой точки. До пальцев Макса, до его влажного рта.

С силой втянув воздух, Егор выпрямился, сжал его руку. Хотелось стонать, опустить ладонь на затылок, кончить на пальцы, в рот, куда придется — все сразу, не сдерживаясь, — но он просипел из последних сил:

— Сейчас я...

— Что? — Голос Макса превратился в хриплый полушепот, взъерошенная макушка растрепалась еще сильнее, горло резко дернулось, проталкивая набежавшую слюну. — Давай, скажи.

Егор сильнее стиснул его запястье, нашел второе, пересохшие губы комкали слова.

— Я… сейчас… кончу.

Макс рывком поднялся с пола, одним движением выдернул Егора из кресла. Уселся сам, потянул его к себе. Переведя дыхание, Егор кое-как устроился сверху, лицом к лицу; Макс не удержался — прошелся ладонью по заднице, сжал бедра. Погладил спину, сминая рубашку, забрался под джинсы. Егор одной рукой ухватился за подлокотник, приподнялся, помогая. Кресло жалобно скрипнуло. Он пробормотал:

— Я хочу не так. — Слова давались с трудом, но он должен был сказать, объяснить. — Я пришел пригласить тебя...

— На свидание? — хрипло перебил Макс. Это была привычная насмешка — но она дрожала, размывалась густыми нотами возбуждения.

— На свидание, — выдохнул Егор, утыкаясь носом ему в висок. Хотелось надеяться, что прозвучало достаточно серьезно.

Расстегивая штаны, Макс сообщил:

— Придурок. — Его пальцы коротко задевали член Егора, кадык на шее два раза дернулся и замер. Через секунду головка уперлась Егору в живот, вздохнув, Макс прижался лбом к его щеке. Повторил:

— Придурок. — И добавил еще: — Дурак ты, Дема.

Егор целовал его, куда мог дотянуться, несчастное кресло криво вздрагивало, уши наполнял пульс и хриплое дыхание Макса.

Когда в дверь постучали, Егор едва не вскрикнул. Реакция у Макса была отличная — он одним коротким движением зажал ему рот. Егор чувствовал, как рядом колотится сердце — так близко, что не разобрать, Макса или его собственное.

— Максим, — донеслось из коридора. — Ты там, что ли?

Макс беззвучно выдохнул, зажмурился, облизал приоткрытые губы. И, не отрывая ладони от лица Егора, сказал:

— Я щас, пап. Ко мне тут зашли.

Павлов-старший повозился за дверью, как большое неуклюжее животное — наверняка был пьян, как всегда в это время. Пробормотал:

— Быстрей давай.

Стоило отдать Максу должное, голос звучал нормально — почти. Впрочем, вряд ли сквозь дверь была очень заметна разница.

Шаги стихли на другом конце коридора.

Егор потер затылок, неловко сполз на пол, кое-как подтянул штаны. Колени дрожали, сердце выпрыгивало из горла.

Макс хмуро кивнул на дверь, давая понять, что пора выметаться.

Егор медленно приходил в себя, словно рывками поднимался на поверхность сквозь водную толщу. Первое, что он увидел, открыв глаза — синяки. Багровые разводы покрывали кожу предплечий, словно жуткая татуировка. Он снова лежал на кровати, как будто не вставал с нее, понятия не имея, который час и сколько он вообще провалялся. Сделав усилие, Егор соединил обе руки и долго их разглядывал, потом осторожно провел указательным пальцем вдоль правого предплечья. Кожа наощупь оказалась холодной и липкой.

Закрыв глаза, он натянул одеяло на голову — виски отозвались разрозненными вспышками боли, словно кто-то там внутри проснулся и заворочался.

Приглушенные одеялом, до Егора донеслись звуки: возня, голоса, шаги. Слов было не разобрать, но судя по интонациям, в комнате кто-то спорил. Хлопнула дверь, следом еще одна, и Егор услышал:

— Нет, холодильник потек. Тряпку давай.

Он хотел откинуть одеяло, посмотреть, кто там еще и в какой проходной двор превратилась его квартира, но тело не слушалось. Чудовище в голове снова заворочалось, под веками поплыли алые круги.

Было темно, и голова у него болела от выпитого.

В темной прихожей Макс споткнулся о старые кроссовки, проехался по стене, пьяно хохотнул. Егор все еще возился со шнурками, когда он, едва не поцеловавшись с дверным косяком, отыскал дорогу в кухню.

Егор включил свет. Мысль о темноте — и о Максе в этой темноте — вызывала смутное раздражение, почти тревогу.

Может, на этот раз они были пьянее, чем обычно.

Что-то во всем это было не так — по-крупному. Настолько, что досаду вызывали любые мелочи — от пустой темной квартиры до дурацкого хихиканья Макса.

Раздался грохот, приглушенный мат, потом Макс крикнул:

— Тут лужа у тебя! Ого! Кот, что ли, нассал?

Егор прошел следом.

— Нет, холодильник потек. Тряпку давай.

Макс привалился к стене, обеими руками взъерошил волосы.

— Откуда я знаю, где тут у тебя тряпка. Расслабься.

Егор ничего не ответил, сам отыскал в кладовке ведро и махровую щетку для пола. Покончив с лужей, заглянул в холодильник — вроде работает. Спросил:

— Пиво будешь? Холодное.

Макс с размаху сел на стул, тут же сложился пополам, уткнув лицо в колени.

— Я еле стою, какое пиво. — А когда Егор собрался выйти, резко выпрямился и сказал ему в спину: — Зачем мы вообще к тебе поперлись? Снова мамочку твою злить?

Егор замер в проеме.

— Мамы нет дома.

— Еще бы, — усмехнулся Макс, словно только и ждал этих слов, — еще бы. Иначе нас бы тут не было. — И, передразнивая, понизил голос до карикатурного шепота: — «Егор, это кто? Од… одноклассник? Где вы были? С ним все хорошо?»

Егор молчал. Он вспомнил их первую встречу и то, что случилось потом — как всегда, чтобы успокоиться, не реагировать на глумливые замечания и резкие перепады настроения. Нужно было сказать: выйди на балкон. Покури. Но Егор не успел — Макс медленно поднялся и встал напротив.

— Ты совсем клинический придурок, да?

Иногда Егору казалось, что Макс сходит с ума оттого, как запросто и без особых усилий он влез в его жизнь. Занял в ней место. Без спроса, без предупреждения, не давая даже пары секунд, чтобы бросить сигнал бедствия в эфир. Он оплел его собой — своей квартирой, кухней, своим телом — и почти не давал дышать. И неважно, что инициатива принадлежала Максу — Егор хотел этого, мечтал об этом с такой силой, что готов был перевернуть с ног на голову весь мир. Ему прямо в руки упала самая сказочная мечта, и ничто не заставило бы от нее отказаться. Он не дал баловству, случайной интрижке лопнуть как мыльный пузырь, держал за горло и не отпускал.

Егор не увидел — почувствовал, что дыхание Макса сбилось, пунктир пульса зачастил, и руки — руки он убрал за спину.

О чем он думал? Что он там себе представлял? Чему злился прямо сейчас?

— Ты ни хера не понимаешь. Ты даже не слышишь, когда тебе говорят прямо.

Егор на него не смотрел — изучал стену. А потом осторожно выдохнул — словно пробовал, получится или нет:

— Конечно, куда мне до твоего… жизненного опыта.— Помолчав, он зачем-то подтолкнул пивную банку ногой к стене. Она покачнулась, но устояла.

Прищурившись, Макс его разглядывал как муху в тарелке с супом.

— Урод. — Ярости в голосе пока не было, но уже вот-вот — губы кривились, руки сжимали спинку стула.

Егор смотрел прямо, но все равно пропустил, в какой момент лицо Макса исказилось — он смотрел, но не видел перед собой лица. Схватив Егора за предплечье, Макс швырнул его к стене — тот едва успел выставить руки. Он прижал его всем весом, удерживая без всякого усилия, впрочем, Егор даже не пытался вырваться. В поясницу впивалась пряжка ремня.

На секунду вспомнилось, как Макс ударил Савичева на дне рождения, и тот едва не проломил спиной перила. Он легко заводился, легко распускал кулаки, и запросто получалось представить, как сейчас достанется самому Егору.

Но Макс не собирался его бить. Судя по тяжелому дыханию возле уха, по вздрагивающей диафрагме — нет, не собирался.

В сознание, наконец, просочился страх — Егор дернулся, вырываясь. Макс воткнул ему колено между ног, вжал в стену плотнее, двинул бедрами. Принялся нашаривать пуговицы на рубашке. Егор снова рванулся, особо ни на что не надеясь.

Они оба ошиблись. Они оба подпустили друг друга слишком близко. Закрыв глаза, Егор сказал:

— Прекрати. — Получилось почти спокойно.

Не справившись с пуговицами, Макс просто выдрал их с мясом. Петли затрещали, воротник впился в шею. Егор в очередной раз попытался его оттолкнуть.

— Неужели не хочешь? Даже странно. — Макс почти вжался лицом в его затылок.

Егор повторил:

— Отпусти.

— А то что?

— Я заору. Соседей разбудим.

Макс неразборчиво выругался сквозь зубы, сжал плечо так, что Егор против воли охнул. Вывернул застежки шортов.

— Ори, давай. Ори, я сказал!

Его шипение, злой присвист в конце каждого слова почему-то вышибли последние силы. Егор бы даже свалился, не будь перед ним стены. Тело обмякло, стало ватным, пустым, в глазах потемнело. К горлу подкатила тошнота. А через секунду тяжесть чужих рук исчезла — исчезло горячее дыхание, царапающая поясницу пряжка. Рот наполнила вязкая горечь. Егор с трудом заставил себя устоять на ногах, повернуться. Макс отступил на шаг, и в лице его читался то ли страх, то ли отвращение. Он вскинул руку, словно хотел что-то сказать, сделать, но тут же опустил. И говорить ничего не стал.

Егор прошелся пальцами по рубашке, нащупывая остатки пуговиц, поправил шорты.

Макс вышел из кухни, толкнув его плечом и задев носком пивную банку. Жестянка со стуком покатилась по полу.

Закрыв глаза, Егор так и стоял у стены, прислушиваясь к звукам с улицы. Он ждал, что хлопнет дверь подъезда, и был уверен, что даже со своего места услышит его шаги. Хотел прижаться лбом к панели, но голова внезапно утонула в мягком и душном — подушка, кровать, комната. Время словно замерло, издеваясь, — кружило, петляло и раз за разом возвращалось к исходной точке.

Сколько можно валяться, он должен встать. Боль, казалось, только и ждала этой мысли, чтобы вцепиться в него с новой силой. Стиснув зубы, Егор сильнее вдавил лицо в подушку, но, несмотря на боль и тошноту, он чувствовал, что понемногу приходит в себя.

От этой болезни умирают, напомнил чей-то голос, от нее только умирают, никаких других исходов. Та тетка в подъезде, Макс, мама, люди на улицах и в квартирах — больные люди — все они скоро умрут.

На этот раз Егор не стал смотреть на руки, наоборот, глубже затолкал их под одеяло.

Здесь, в этой комнате, они сто раз говорили с Максом.

— Это наивность или тупость? — спрашивал Макс.

— А что такого? — Егор не подавал виду, но обижался.

— Твоя реальность — ненастоящая, Дема. Какой вуз, какие каникулы, ну? Я сегодня здесь, а завтра батю засылают на Камчатку. Твоя мать смотрит на меня, как на жабу. Ее же пополам разорвет, если ты скажешь, что затеял со мной какую-то поездку. Не скажешь, молча сбежишь? Бред… — И, скривившись, добавил: — «Сынок, у тебя завтра Алла Ивановна и английский, ты уверен, что сегодня стоит куда-то ходить?» Спустись с небес на землю, друг, она видит во мне гарнизонное быдло, хоть раз обращал внимание, как она на меня смотрит?

Макс так точно копировал мамины интонации, что Егор опустил голову, лишь бы не видеть его гримас.

— Дема, ты же не дурак. Какого хера я тут сижу и объясняю очевидные вещи?

Егор совсем сник. Паршиво было даже не потому что Макс прав, а потому что даже при таком раскладе — при всех обстоятельствах, при его правоте, при мамином недовольстве и полной безнадеге он все равно был не в состоянии от него отказаться.

— И вообще, — помолчав, добавил Макс, — могли бы офигенно проводить время, пока есть возможность, а мы маемся какой-то хуетой.

Егор молча лег на кровать — ноги на полу, руки по швам — и постарался прогнать тревогу. Он всегда делал так, как говорил Макс, тот говорил «забей» — Егор забивал. Слушался, пока речь не заходила о чем-то по-настоящему важном. А самым важным для него был он, Макс.

— Я не хочу ничего сложного, Дема, а ты усложняешь.

Еще бы он хотел чего-то сложнее, чем жить одним днем. Тот Макс, которого Егор себе придумал за весь учебный год, на которого посмотреть боялся, не то что заговорить, оказался совсем другим. Он выдумал себе ростовую фигуру — с лицом Макса, в одежде Макса, которая не имела с оригиналом ничего общего.

Упав на кровать рядом с ним, Макс запрокинул голову. Лохматая макушка утонула в одеяле. Протянув Егору ладонь, попросил:

— Дай руку. — Тот с готовностью нашел его пальцы. Глядя в потолок, покусывая губу, Макс опустил руку Егора на свой пах. — Баловство, а затягивает, — сказал он и закрыл глаза.

Это не баловство, подумал Егор. Это конец света.

Конец света, думал он в этой же комнате неделю спустя. Макс сначала сидел перед ним на корточках и говорил — словно уговаривал:

— Я пришел и сам все сказал, я не бегу, не прячусь, это ведь честно, да?

Потом, смутившись, встал, отступил к окну, нервно прошелся из угла в угол. Егор сидел на кровати и безучастно рассматривал край покрывала. Он чувствовал себя, как в далеком детстве, когда ждал неизбежного наказания за какую-нибудь шалость — неловкость, стыд, путаница в мыслях.

Молчание злило Макса. Хрустнув пальцами, он поморщился, но тут же постарался взять себя в руки. Широкие полосы на запястьях чернели, как следы от веревки или наручников. Этого он боится? — думал Егор. Что кто-нибудь свяжет его, запрет в подвале, заставит слушаться, ходить по струнке всю жизнь? Такое вот напоминание самому себе?

— Короче, Дема, давай разбегаться. Я больше не могу, все, финиш.

Егор хотел бы сказать: я все понимаю. Ты не привык к такому, у тебя другая жизнь, тебе не до меня. Переезды, игры, выпивка и «баловство», а у меня все по-другому. Я знаю, что ты хочешь мне сказать, не мучайся, я в курсе. Даже в такой момент быть хорошим, помочь, а не сидеть истуканом на краю собственной кровати, — Егор хотел бы, но не мог — он никак не мог его отпустить. Вместо умных, спокойных реплик из него рвалась какая-то жалкая чушь.

— Значит, совсем… все?

Макс помолчал, отвернувшись — кажется, сдерживал желание съязвить. Егор буквально видел, как он усмехается, показывая передние резцы, и говорит что-то вроде «нет, наполовину». Или «да, вы попробовали демо-версию, теперь отправьте смс на номер…» Но Макс сказал:

— Да. Совсем все.

— Без шансов?

Макс тяжело вздохнул, отступил к двери.

— Ну, если только конец света ебанет. Друзьями остаться не предлагаю. Удачи, Дема.

Он не мог его отпустить.

— Макс! — Егор не сорвался следом с кровати только потому что ноги отказались слушаться, иначе бросился бы, прыгнул, побежал за ним. — Что мне сделать, чтобы ты остался? Подожди! Так просто не может быть!

Он все-таки встал, но через пару шагов пришлось схватиться за спинку кресла — настолько его трясло. Егор понимал, что это ненормальная реакция, даже для такой сильной боли, даже для его одержимости Максом — ненормальная.

— Слушай, мы ведь еще можем…

Быстро покачав головой, Макс скрылся в прихожей. Через секунду хлопнула дверь.

Егор кое-как вернулся на кровать, с головой укрылся одеялом и вцепился зубами в подушку.

Он понял, что лежит точно так же — тело само повторило позу, даже руки дрожали, как в тот день. Больнее того эпизода у него в жизни не было, даже теперь от одних воспоминаний все переворачивалось внутри. Вся темнота, обида, злость от утраты снова неслись кислотой по венам, едко шипя, прокладывали себе путь в его теле. Ноги скрутило судорогой, голова взрывалась от боли, но мысли вдруг приобрели кристальную четкость.

Это скоро прекратится, повторял он про себя. Это скоро закончится.

Все закончилось в одну секунду — словно кому-то надоел назойливый фоновый шум и этот кто-то щелкнул кнопкой выключателя. Егор медленно провел пальцами по закрытым векам, коснулся подбородка, лба. Все было на месте — кожа сообщала о прикосновениях, сообщала, что в комнате жарко, как в натопленной бане, но боли больше не было. Минуту назад Егор еще плавал в мутных красноватых волнах, словно вокруг был не воздух, а сукровица, и вот — прекратилось.

Прекратилось.

Егор недоверчиво повернул голову, пошевелил ногой, не решаясь открыть глаза, потом, собравшись, набрал воздуха в грудь, как перед прыжком с обрыва, и откинул одеяло.

Боль не возвращалась, квартира не полнилась тревожными призрачными звуками, в кресле никто не сидел.

Егор опустил взгляд на свои голые ноги и вздрогнул — синяки выцвели в тухло-зеленый, расплылись под кожей, как тина, подхваченная речным течением. Он недоверчиво очертил контур самого большого и темного — над коленом. Слегка побаливало.

Встав с кровати, Егор отогнул штору. Из окна комнаты он видел только верхушки кленов и кусок двора, что творилось внизу, у подъезда, было не разобрать.

Тишина. И боль не разрывала голову, и комната не издевалась над ним, подбрасывая одну галлюцинацию за другой. Он стоял возле окна голый, мокрый от слабости, на дрожащих ногах, но живой. И, значит, получалось… Егор рванулся в коридор, но колени подогнулись, пришлось ухватиться за спинку кровати, потом за стол, дальше — за злополучное кресло.

Реальность походила на паззл, который приходилось собирать по мелким кусочкам — вот его штаны у порога, вот мертвый, никому больше не нужный телефон. Егор на секунду задержал дыхание — возле входной двери лежал разводной ключ. Тот самый.

Сколько он провалялся, какое сегодня число? Впрочем, зависеть от чисел теперь было не нужно. Что там — трупы, разбитые окна, пустые дома? Егор поморщился.

Это было очень странное чувство. За окном — улица, двор, верхушки кленов, подернутое легкими облаками сентябрьское небо, обычный дневной пейзаж, и вместе с тем — ясное понимание, что все не так. Новый мир, новый кошмар, и трудно было поверить, что все это происходит с ним на самом деле. Но он сам был тому подтверждением. Сглотнув, Егор снова посмотрел на покрытые желтушно-зелеными разводами руки.

Он щелкнул выключателем в ванной, зажегся свет. Егор не был силен в физике и устройстве электросетей, но подозревал, что основные системы подачи энергии должны быть автоматизированы. Сколько нужно человек, чтобы поддерживать подачу света? Вспомнилась бородатая шутка — сколько нужно ментов, чтобы вкрутить лампочку? Это была шутка в духе Макса, который умел самую несмешную и затертую глупость ввернуть настолько ловко и вовремя, что нельзя было не смеяться.

Он долго пил прямо из-под крана, наслаждаясь теплой, чуть пахнущей трубами водой, потом умывался, лил воду на грудь, на руки, не обращая внимания, что заливает пол, — какая теперь разница. Он теперь мог заткнуть сток, отвернуть на полную все краны, мог открыть газ, швырять с балкона коктейли Молотова и мебель, слова никто не скажет. Егор даже пожалел, что никогда не загорался от бессмысленного вандализма.

Обернувшись полотенцем, он поплелся на кухню. План был такой — поесть, осмотреться и решить, что делать дальше.

План был такой, но как его реализовать на деле, Егор не очень представлял — мысли о еде вызывали смутную тошноту, мыслей о том, что делать дальше, не было вовсе.

В кухонное окно палило солнце, которого не было в комнате — казалось, оно выжгло хилые облака, чтобы освободить себе путь, и из-за ярких лучей, бьющих в глаза, на секунду пришлось зажмуриться.

Услышав голос, Егор почти не удивился.

— Попытаемся еще раз.

Несмотря на твердую опору под ногами и сравнительную ясность в голове, чувство нереальности вернулось: вот-вот комната подернется алой дымкой, а больной мозг покажет лживые картинки. Он видел перед собой бок холодильника, стол, бьющие через подоконник лучи и силуэт на их фоне — чуть сутулые плечи, голова, линии пиджака и прочерк, слепое пятно там, где полагалось быть лицу. Незнакомец сидел против солнца, и Егору достался только сгусток теней внутри тонкого контура.

— Что вам нужно? — спросил Егор, и собственный голос напомнил тонкое стекло, от которого с хрустом отлетают слова-осколки.

— Ты можешь дальше мне не верить, — с готовностью отозвался незнакомец, — но абсолютно ничего. Повторю, чистое любопытство.

Егор рефлекторно подобрался, ожидая, что его снова вынесет в мутные воды галлюцинаций — этим заканчивались все разговоры с незнакомцем, но ничего такого не произошло. Все оставалось на своих местах: раздражающие солнечные лучи, ослепительные кухонные поверхности, на которых не получалось задержать взгляд — тут же начинали слезиться и болеть глаза. Не выдержав, Егор принялся тереть веки, ощупью отыскал стул.

Незнакомец терпеливо ждал, пока он придет в себя.

Когда, наконец, глаза перестало щипать, смотреть перед собой все равно не получилось — пришлось пялиться в стену, неловко вывернув шею и прищурившись.

Хорошо устроился, со злостью подумал Егор. Кто ты вообще такой, что за тварь?

— Кажется, ты вспомнил предостаточно, — сказал незнакомец таким тоном, что становилось ясно — он знает о каждой мысли Егора. Слышит, видит, — неважно как, но ему все известно.

Егора просто выворачивало от мучительного бессилия — он в ответ даже не мог рассмотреть его лицо. Гнида ты, подумал он, стараясь вложить в эту мысль всю свою ярость. Слышишь, о чем я? Понимаешь?

Солнечные лучи, ореолом окружавшие незнакомца, на секунду потускнели, и Егору показалось, что тот хмурится, но через мгновение все было как раньше — солнечная стена, невыносимо слезящиеся глаза, черный силуэт.

— Хорошо, — снова заговорил незнакомец. Без театральной вежливости голос его звучал сухо и деловито. — Раз ты наотрез отказываешься признавать правду, просто слушай и запоминай. Смерти и браки регистрируются в разных отделениях ЗАГС, потому что люди неспособны признать смерть частью жизни и воспринимать ее спокойно. Дело не в том, насколько им это неприятно, дело в том, что они физически не могут соединить эти явления в одно целое. Те, кто разными путями пришел к осознанию этого факта, — они уже не совсем люди. Люди нуждаются в самообмане, это не плохо и не хорошо, это обязательное условие выживания, как воздух и еда. Человек ли тот, кто способен выжить без кислорода? Так и с этими… — Незнакомец смолк, увидев гримасу на лице Егора. Помолчав, примирительно добавил: — Извини, увлекся. Теория — моя слабость. Я вообще не силен в практике, может, потому и вышло так… неаккуратно.

— Вы о чем?

— Сколько раз ты размышлял о конце света? Сколько раз его воображал?

— Что?..

Незнакомец покачал головой.

—Ты ведь все вспомнил.

— Что… — Голос Егора сорвался, и продолжил он почти шепотом. — Ты или галлюцинация, или псих. Или… Ты мне пришел рассказать, что я спровоцировал… конец света? Погоди, ты серьезно? — Егор расхохотался. — Твою же мать.

— Ну вот, я ведь только что честно пытался объяснить. Человек просто физически не способен понять, насколько жизнь и смерть взаимозаменяемы. Человек четко поделил мир на черное и белое, разнес все происходящее на «возможно» и «невозможно», «плохо» и «хорошо». Вот ты, например, — готов спорить, ты все еще уверен, что любовь — это только созидание, а если нет, то это не любовь, хотя столько раз получал доказательства обратного.

— Постой-постой, — Егор вертелся, корчился на своем стуле, стараясь посмотреть перед собой и одновременно уберечь глаза. — Если ты реально существуешь и пришел мне рассказать, что я затеял весь этот… эту хрень, то какого черта все так? Почему не взрыв, не потоп, не астероид? Зачем столько мороки?

— Конец света — технически очень сложный процесс. Ты зря думаешь, что это так же легко, как щелкнуть выключателем. Кстати о выключателях — времени мало. С основной частью ты разобрался, дальше справишься сам. Прощаемся?

— Прощаемся?!

Незнакомец совершенно серьезно протянул ладонь через стол, словно искренне рассчитывал, что Егор ее пожмет. Да иди ты на хер, больной! — хотелось закричать ему в лицо, но рука сама поднялась в ответ. Егор видел краем глаза, как его зеленовато-бледная конечность вздрагивает, кулак слабеет, открывая ладонь, как их руки складываются в настоящем пожатии, а дальше из темноты выступил мост — ограда и высокие опоры, залитые дождем.

Конец света, думал Егор. Конец долбаного света, конец сраного всего.

Если бы он мог одной мыслью, одним словом, одним движением вызвать апокалипсис, он бы сделал это, не задумываясь. Может, конец света и был его единственным шансом. Макс, который отрицал любые правила, который хотел от жизни только удовольствий и в грош не ставил ее условия, мог кому-то принадлежать только на фоне руин, взрывов и разрушений. Может, это была не шутка, и он на самом деле мечтал о таком.

Егор потряс головой. В такси было душно, снаружи лил дождь, радио играло одну песню за другой. Он впервые напился один — не в компании, не с Максом, и наверняка вся эта чушь лезла в голову от четырех выпитых подряд отверток. Макс ляпнул свою обычную глупость, лишь бы что-то сказать, он устал от Егора, устал от его липкого укоризненного молчания, странно, что он его просто-напросто не послал на хер.

«Ну, если только конец света ебанет».

— Остановите, — бросил он таксисту, — остановите, я выйду.

Впереди проступало серое полотно моста.

— Здесь нельзя, — покачал головой таксист. — Погоди, приехали почти.

— Меня сейчас вырвет, — сказал Егор.

Выругавшись себе под нос, таксист резко прижался к обочине. Егор сунул ему деньги и вышел под дождь, не взяв сдачи.

Черная вода внизу шла рябью, волновалась и пенилась, и Егор долго смотрел вниз, примостив локти прямо на мокрые перила. За спиной неслись машины, обдавая его брызгами, пустой сизо-черный пейзаж был таким бесконечным и давящим, что начинала колотить дрожь.

Ничего не происходит, никому нет дела, жизнь продолжается. Интересно, как бы мир отнесся к тому, что он, Егор, взял бы — и поменял небо и землю местами. Оживил весь этот равнодушный пейзаж.

Мать настороженно поглядывала на Егора целую неделю, а потом, уверившись в том, что Макс исчез с их горизонта, принялась вести себя как ни в чем не бывало. «Подбросить на английский, сынок?», «Загран готов, съезди получи», «Ну что, решил, куда рванем на Новый год?»

Да, он решил.

Представилось, как опоры моста складываются с глухим, тяжелым стоном, перерастающим в гул, как река выбрасывает в воздух столбы брызг, и вода с земли встречает воду с неба. Сжав край ограды пальцами, Егор хотел одного — закричать. Поверить, что весь мир у тебя в руках и ты можешь совершить что угодно.

Он действительно этого хотел.

Холод мокрой ограды под локтями сменился липким пластиком столешницы. Левая ладонь горела, словно на нее плеснули кислотой, сердце билось, и пот тек ручьем. Проморгавшись, Егор с трудом открыл глаза. Рука никак не хотела разжиматься, пальцы свело судорогой, он чувствовал, как кровь почти кипит под кожей — там, где складки образуют то, что считается линиями судьбы. Когда он, наконец, поднес к глазам дрожащую кисть, то увидел на коже ярко-красный отпечаток размером со спичечный коробок — чаша. Все та же узкая ножка, широкая емкость — мама в таких иногда пила мартини по вечерам.

Руку саднило и пекло, и Егор не сразу сообразил, что на кухне сумрачно и пусто. Не было ни незнакомца, ни солнечных лучей, выжигающих глаза, зато на столе перед ним темнел плоский предмет — мамино ручное зеркало. Дыхание почему-то перехватило, по плечам прокатилась волна дрожи.

Казалось, он тянется за зеркалом целую вечность.

Егор не увидел ничего — ни своего перекошенного лица в зеленых разводах, ни капель пота, стекающих с висков, ни запавших щек. Из зеркала на него смотрел двойник, жуткая пародия, словно прошедшая через какой-нибудь конвейер смерти, но он видел только глаза — веки, ресницы, радужка, зрачок. Зрачок — емкость, ножка, основание — чаша.

Он вспомнил, как билась в судорогах та женщина в подъезде — ее конвульсии отдавались во всем теле, а в ушах стоял звук бьющегося о бетон затылка.

Моргнув, Егор посмотрел еще раз — похожие зрачки были у змей на канале о живой природе.

Он медленно положил зеркало на стол, опустился на него щекой и закрыл глаза.

3.

Когда Егору было пять лет, он заблудился в огромном здании, куда маме нужно было по делам. Только годы спустя он узнал, что здание — большая новостройка в центре, и мама встречалась там с риелтором. Егор помнил, что в кабинете были полностью опущены жалюзи, ему до паники не нравился белый цвет флуоресцентных офисных ламп, и пока взрослые, склонившись над бумагами, обсуждали план будущей квартиры, он беззвучно выскользнул за дверь. Позже мама рассказала, что его искали по лабиринтам этажей и коридоров часа три, поставили на уши всех обитателей флуоресцентных офисов, вовлекли в поиски весь персонал и нашли почти случайно — на восьмом этаже в закутке возле выхода на пожарную лестницу.

Уже потом здание заполнили разнокалиберные фирмы, агентства и службы, а тогда этажи выше пятого еще не были даже отделаны. Тот давний случай оставил очень яркое воспоминание — ужас оттого, что кругом не осталось ни единого человека. Никого — только эхо и пустота гулких лабиринтов. Сколько Егор ни брел по бесконечным коридорам, засыпанным строительной пылью, не попадалось ничего похожего на следы людей, и ему стало казаться, что все просто исчезли — умерли, ушли, растворились в воздухе. Или он сам угодил куда-то, где людей не существовало. Промахнулся дверью.

После этот эпизод возвращался время от времени — кошмарами по ночам, где были коридоры, заваленные строительным мусором, и жуткая, леденящая кровь тоска. И ни единого человека вокруг, а если кто-то и прятался за выступами и поворотами, то вовсе не люди.

«Они уже не совсем люди».

«Человек ли тот, кто способен выжить без кислорода?»

Егор потряс головой, фокусируясь на погасшем экране телевизора — пластик тускло поблескивал в темноте. Он думал о том, что здание из кошмаров его все-таки настигло — или он сам в очередной раз промахнулся дверью. Ладонь в кармане болезненно чесалась.

С распахнутого балкона вместе с вечерней прохладой донесло топот и возгласы. Потом в отдалении взревел мотор, и кто-то снова пробежал с криками и свистом.

Егор подумал о видеонарезке в телевизоре и содрогнулся, на секунду представив, что незнакомец сказал правду — он хотел конец света, он его получил. Создал. Спроецировал из своей головы в реальный мир.

Чушь. Это была чушь собачья, а незнакомец был лживой галлюцинацией, рожденной болезнью. Но даже если и так — если эти галлюцинации лгали, их было достаточно, чтобы посеять сомнения, и плевать, насколько абсурдно это звучало. А не я ли положил начало апокалипсису? — так даже вопрос не стоял, это была провальная формулировка. Задав вопрос так, Егор отвлекался на те, что неизбежно следовали за ним — мог или не мог, верить-не верить, абсурд-не абсурд, и в этом самом месте сбивался с курса. А спрашивать нужно было иначе — хотел или нет? Хотел: поменять небо и землю местами, стереть равнодушие хаосом, показать Максу свою силу. Хотел абстрактно, прикрываясь заведомой нереальностью этих желаний, обезопасив себя законами материального мира. Если бы у него там, на мосту, появилась возможность по щелчку пустить все под откос ради одного человека, ухватился бы он за этот шанс? Без вопросов.

Егор сердито потер глаза. Он не только валялся в бреду, заболев неизвестно чем, он еще и сошел с ума.

Рука в кармане снова зачесалась, словно чаша на ладони была живой, реагировала на мысли, напоминала о себе.

С улицы донеслась возня — то ли шаги, то ли голоса, и Егор едва удержался, чтобы не броситься на балкон. Для тех, кто там теперь бродил, лучше было оставаться незамеченным. С приходом темноты он не стал включать в комнате свет, чтобы не привлекать внимание, и все никак не решался выглянуть, — а есть ли в доме вообще хоть одно освещенное окно. Осторожность, граничащая с паранойей, пришла рефлекторно, Егор даже не задумывался, насколько все могло измениться снаружи за дни, проведенные в отключке, просто старался двигаться бесшумно, прислушивался к звукам и не высовывался на балкон.

Воспоминания о том, как он сто лет назад бездумно выскочил в подъезд, стоило услышать чье-то нытье, вызывали озноб.

Ощупывая мебель в темноте — шкаф, столик, кресло, еще одно, угол дивана — Егор медленно подошел к балконной двери. Звуки доносились от самого подъезда: кто-то переговаривался, хрустел песком под подошвами, дергал дверь. Единственный уцелевший фонарь не мог выстоять против темноты, словно кто-то заключил его в круг, за пределы которого свету было не вырваться. Прижавшись спиной к балконной двери и затаив дыхание, Егор прислушивался к звукам. Кто там, зачем ему понадобилось в подъезд? И: господи, благослови домофоны. И: которые, мать их, вообще-то работают от электричества.

«Кстати о выключателях — времени мало».

Егор опустился на пол, подтянул колени к груди, вжался в них подбородком. Он с самого начала понимал, что из квартиры рано или поздно придется уйти, но надеялся, что это случится как можно позже.

Он проснулся в той же темноте, долго моргал, стараясь вспомнить, как он уснул, и по воспоминаниям выходило — не уснул, отключился. Ноги безжалостно затекли, мочевой пузырь тянуло и дергало. Потратив с минуту на то, чтобы размять омертвевшие мышцы, Егор с удивлением обнаружил, что видит противоположную стену — четко в деталях. Вот полки со всякими декоративными мелочами, вот лампы над диваном — по две с каждой стороны, вот постер с Одри Хепберн в рамке. Он зачем-то прикоснулся к глазам, медленно потер веки. Старое ручное зеркало Егор так и оставил на кухне, но вряд ли его глаза поменялись с последнего раза, когда он видел свое отражение.

Моргнув два раза, Егор огляделся. Он видел всю комнату — предметы были черно-белыми, комнату наполняли серые тени, но все просматривалось отлично.

Егор скривился, но тут же подумал, что переживать по поводу того, что с его телом что-то происходит, поздно. Самое главное с ним уже случилось. Да и кого тут теперь напугаешь своим уродством.

На пороге ванной он выяснил, что электричества больше нет — выключатель мягко щелкал, но свет не вспыхивал. Вода! — мелькнуло в голове, но добраться до крана Егор не успел. Снаружи, из-за входной двери, донеслись шаги, а после кто-то подергал дверную ручку. Егор замер на месте, до боли прикусив костяшки. Одна дверь, вторая, — говорил он себе, а сам прислушивался. — Замки, задвижки, цепочка. Если потребуется, здесь можно годами держать осаду, как в бункере. И тут же сам морщился: годами, как же. Ровно до того момента, как эти люди снаружи, кем бы они ни были, не решат попасть в его квартиру. В новом мире, не обремененном правилами старого, есть десятки способов победить запертую дверь.

Подергав дверь еще раз, ночные гости как будто собрались уходить — Егор до боли в перепонках прислушивался к звукам, голосам, старался разобрать малейшую подробность — но прежде, чем оставить его дверь в покое, кто-то напоследок шарахнул по ней чем-то тяжелым, и Егор мог поклясться, что это не кулак и не ботинок.

Кулак. Ботинок. Бита?.. Кувалда? Какие-то люди запросто ходят теперь по подъездам и ломятся в чужие двери. А если бы у них была возможность войти? Если бы у него была слабая дверь, как, например, у соседей со второго этажа, или он жил бы на первом? Что бы случилось тогда? Егор увидел у порога знакомую железку — разводной ключ, принесенный из подъезда — и торопливо его схватил.

Подумал вдруг — возможно, это никакие не мародеры вовсе, там, за дверью... она. Мертвая, покрытая засохшей кровью, с вывихнутыми конечностями и разодранным ртом, она ходит там и ищет вора, укравшего ее ключ.

Егор крепче сжал инструмент.

Когда шаги в подъезде стихли, Егор мысленно поставил еще две галочки: электричество, вода. И неизвестные люди за дверью.

Стараясь ступать как можно тише, он проверил замки и вернулся в комнату — перед завтрашним днем нужно было выспаться.

Наутро, в бледных лучах раннего солнца, Егор собрал в рюкзак все, что, по его мнению, могло пригодиться, — спички, зажигалку, всю сухую еду и консервы, какие нашлись, бутылку воды, лекарства из домашней аптечки. Фонарика на батарейках у него, к сожалению, не было, зато в кухонном ящике отыскался складной нож с набором ключей — консервный, штопор, отвертка, даже пластиковое кольцо для чистки грейпфрутов. Егор минуты три рассматривал куцый грейпфрутовый нож, и решимость стремительно таяла. Куда он собрался? Он всерьез собрался туда, наружу, мальчик из мира грейпфрутовых ножей и уроков английского? Туда, где в ночной темноте раздаются вопли, где изуродованные женщины умирают в подъездах, а поход в супермаркет обязательно сопровождается погромом?

Он всерьез собирается там выжить?

Егор стиснул зубы.

Стоп. Во-первых, сказал он себе, пока что я собираюсь всего лишь выйти из квартиры, а дальше решать всю хуйню по мере поступления. Дойдет до выживания — посмотрим.

«Всю хуйню»?.. Погоди, ты действительно сейчас сказал «всю хуйню»?!

Да. Во-вторых, я уже выжил в ситуации, в которой остальные вообще-то умерли. Заткнись.

Борясь с накатившим унынием, он ходил по квартире, стараясь не думать о том, что больше никогда сюда не вернется. И даже обмануть себя, сказав, что всякое может быть, не получалось.

По-хорошему, нужно было поесть, но еда не лезла в горло. Прикинув, Егор бросил сверху в рюкзак кусок вареной колбасы, который не собирался брать, — первым делом съест, когда отпустит. Что еще? Куртка с капюшоном. Все.

Никакого оружия в доме не было, да Егор и не представлял, как сумел бы замахнуться на человека хотя бы кухонным ножом. Ничего серьезнее этого он даже не рассматривал.

Подойдя к двери с рюкзаком на плече, Егор замер. Ну, иди. Ты же все решил. Правда, понятия не имеешь, куда пойдешь, но решил ведь. Иди. Вернуться в комнату за маминым фото? Эту мысль Егор отмел сразу — все мамины фотографии должны были храниться здесь, и снаружи им делать было нечего. Тогда что? Егор посмотрел под ноги — разводной ключ. О, господи, ну конечно же.

Схватив ключ, он, наконец, открыл дверь.

В подъезде не было никаких следов тех, кто шастал здесь ночью, — чистая лестничная клетка, гулкие пустые пролеты. Ступив на подъездную плитку, Егор подумал, что нет, не один он выжил — вот, приходил же сюда кто-то. Сколько их, таких выживших? Кто они?

Когда он, миновав лифт, повернул за угол, в ноздри ударил запах — Егор машинально зажал рот и нос ладонью. Удивительно, как очевидные вещи становились для него открытием, — разумеется, недельный труп должен вонять, разумеется, он все еще должен валяться в подъезде. Странно, что он в красках представил себе, как мертвая женщина ходит на покрытых синяками ногах, но даже не подумал, что она просто лежит там, где он видел ее в последний раз, — лежит и разлагается. Гниет.

Егор прижался к стене и спускался, на автомате считая ступени. Нервы были так напряжены, что он готов был взорваться от любого шороха. Сумрачный подъезд вдруг напомнил пустое здание, заваленное строительным мусором, из детских кошмаров, и Егор ускорил шаг. Разводной ключ нагрелся в руке, рюкзак казался невыносимо тяжелым.

Егор замер в начале пролета, за которым, по его прикидкам, лежала женщина, и попытался унять панику. Ну, труп. Ну, вонь. Сколько их еще будет.

Она лежала на спине, так же, как в то утро. Егору даже показалось на секунду, что сейчас она тяжело заворочается, застонет, а из разбитых губ польется режущий уши плач. Нет. Женщина была неподвижной и тихой, как и полагается мертвому телу. Задержав дыхание, Егор отвернулся и рванул вниз через две ступеньки, но все-таки успел разглядеть черные провалы глаз и запекшуюся черную корку на нижней части лица. В яме рта белели обломки зубов. Хотелось зажмуриться до искр, до боли в переносице, но тогда бы он точно переломал ноги.

Он вылетел на улицу, ничего перед собой не видя, и едва не ослеп от света, ударившего в глаза. Вскрикнув, Егор метнулся в угол возле ближайшего выступа и стискивал зубы, давил на веки, стараясь унять боль, пронизывающую череп. Он вспомнил, как четко различал все в ночной темноте, и снова взвыл — повышенная чувствительность к свету, зрачки-чаши, змеиные глаза с энимал плэнет. О чем только ни думал, а о самом важном — как всегда. Если так и дальше пойдет, он точно никуда не выберется дальше собственного двора.

Боль неохотно стихала, мысли скакали подобно электрическим разрядам, и среди прочего — воспоминание о том, как мама любила повторять после его приключения в офисном здании: «Егор вообще не ориентируется в пространстве. Вообще». Второе «вообще» звучало приговором — судейский молоток, безнадега, электрический стул. Все. Словно речь шла не о безобидном топографическом кретинизме, а о настоящем слабоумии.

Егор осторожно огляделся из-под ладони — вроде, все спокойно. Если бы минуту назад во дворе кто-нибудь появился, то мог бы брать его голыми руками.

Куда теперь? Он еще раз оглядел двор — сколько он здесь не появлялся? Неделю? Десять дней? В любом случае, вряд ли больше двух недель, и за это время на первый взгляд ничего не изменилось, но зрение Егора приобрело странную остроту, фокусировалось на деталях, как объектив оптического прицела — стоило посмотреть куда-нибудь, и взгляд цепко выхватывал мелочи, на которые раньше он не обратил бы никакого внимания. Скамейка возле детской песочницы: казалось бы, там всегда хватало мусора — забытые игрушки, шелуха от семечек, яркие обертки, фантики от конфет. Однако взгляд четко поймал наполовину скрытую спинкой коробку — и рассыпавшиеся по земле упаковки влажных салфеток. Чуть в стороне лежала еще одна — снова салфетки, словно кто-то неловко опрокинул тележку из супермаркета. Тележка тоже нашлась — лежала на боку у мусорных баков, а рядом пестрели разнокалиберные пакеты и этикетки. Несколько машин зияли разбитыми окнами, возле соседнего подъезда валялся искалеченный велосипед. Егор оглянулся — большинство окон первого этажа остались без стекол.

Поежившись, он снова отступил в тень. Посмотрел на разводной ключ в руке и мимоходом удивился, что не бросил его в подъезде.

И все-таки куда же?

«Егор вообще не ориентируется в пространстве. Вообще». Что ж, теперь ему и не нужно было ориентироваться — все направления были равны, а верной дороги просто не существовало. Вообще.

Он намеренно выбрал одну из боковых улиц в стороне от центральной магистрали — не хотел идти мимо знакомого супермаркета, мимо блокпоста, который видел в прошлый раз.

Шел, наслаждаясь мягким сентябрьским теплом, запахом умирающей листвы, свежим воздухом и небывалой тишиной — обычная городская прогулка в выходной, только еще более сладкая, как и полагается после затяжной болезни. Внутри кто-то ханжески нашептывал — как ты можешь чем-то наслаждаться, когда вокруг творится такое. И вполне возможно, по твоей вине. Как мелко и безответственно — листики, солнышко, зайчики на тротуаре. Подышать вышел, молодец. Но даже это не могло испортить удовольствия.

Знаки безумия встречались и здесь: выпотрошенное кресло-мешок, неизвестно как попавшее к хлебному павильону, разбитая микроволновка, явно выброшенная из окна, а рядом — дохлый кот с раздробленным, приклеившимся к асфальту хвостом. Егор сглатывал набегавшую в рот горечь и украдкой осматривался по сторонам. Нет. Он просто не мог стать причиной чего-то подобного. Даже в шутку так нельзя было думать.

— Стой! — Закричал вдруг кто-то сзади, и Егор так шарахнулся к стене, что едва не подвернул ногу. — Стой, стой, подожди.

Чувствуя, как приподнимаются волоски на шее и руках, Егор обернулся.

— Подожди!

От хлебного киоска, который Егор минуту назад благополучно миновал, к нему спешил какой-то старик. Он заметно припадал на правое колено, двигался с трудом и явно не догнал бы, припусти Егор бегом. Он не побежал, но и не остановился — только замедлил шаг, то и дело оборачиваясь.

— Подожди, — задыхался старик, — стой.

На нем был перепачканный спереди свитер и старые, заношенные брюки. Седые волосы торчали в разные стороны, а сероватая щетина на лице напоминала присохшую грязь. Что ему нужно? — неприязненно думал Егор. Какого черта обязательно нужно прицепиться? Старик не выглядел враждебно, но все внутри Егора категорически протестовало против любых контактов. Это в любом случае было опасно — как догадаешься, что перед тобой за человек, откуда узнаешь, чего он на самом деле хочет. Всякий раз перед глазами вставал призрак женщины из подъезда — влажные хрипы, душераздирающий плач, шипение песка между бетоном и кожей.

Обернувшись в очередной раз, Егор крикнул:

— Не подходите! Идите своей дорогой, и все.

— Стой! — механически повторял старик, все сильнее припадая на больное колено. — Пожалуйста, подожди.

Подумав, Егор вытащил из рюкзака вареную колбасу, ту, что положил сверху и собирался съесть в первую очередь.

— Вот смотрите, — не останавливаясь, крикнул он. — Это колбаса, ее можно есть. Я положу вот здесь, на обочине. — Егор высоко поднял руку с прозрачным пакетом, потом торопливо пристроил колбасу на краю бордюра. — Извините, я не могу остановиться.

Увидев, что он ускоряет шаг, старик захромал вперед еще отчаяннее, и все повторял:

— Подожди, подожди, подожди!

Не в силах слушать его надтреснутый голос, Егор свернул в первый попавшийся двор, хотя не собирался этого делать. Старик остался далеко позади, но разрывающее уши «стой!» еще долго не утихало.

Егор ускорил шаг, почти перешел на бег, и остановился только когда сообразил — это же двор Макса. Он замер, как вкопанный, тяжело дыша и озираясь.

Макс жил в паре остановок от Егора, и к нему он точно не собирался — даже мыслей не было. После всех воспоминаний и встряски, устроенной незнакомцем, связь с Максом осела в груди чем-то мутным, далеким и невыразимо грустным — и никак не воспринималась частью нынешней реальности. Давняя ошибка — именно ошибка, которую уже было не исправить, оставалось только поменьше о ней вспоминать. Тогдашний Егор стал ему противен: «Макс, подожди! Останься! Стой». Стой. Внутри эхом растекся голос хромого старика в грязном свитере — «Подожди, стой», — и ассоциация была настолько болезненной и гадкой, что немедленно захотелось повернуться и уйти, не разбирая дороги. Подальше от Макса, от воспоминаний, от собственной жалкой слабости, от всего, только усилием воли Егор удержал себя на месте.

Что он делает? Он мечется по кварталу, пугаясь случайных фантомов, позволяет страху гонять себя кругами и даже не задумывается, насколько опасен такой бестолковый бег. Пока ему везет, но в следующей подворотне может оказаться кто угодно, а запас везения не бесконечен.

Успокаивая дыхание, Егор опустил рюкзак под ноги, нашел бутылку с водой. Макса, скорее всего уже просто нет в живых, как и остальных, кого он знал. Краем глаза Егор заметил поодаль какую-то пеструю кучу, которую поначалу принял за тюк тряпья. Присмотрелся, отпивая воду мелкими глотками — нет, не тряпье. Это было человеческое тело, а рядом еще одно, прикрытое чем-то темным — плащом или курткой. Егор медленно завернул крышку и сунул бутылку в рюкзак, не отрывая взгляда от двух пятен — цветного и темного.

И, словно увиденное было знаком, предостережением, которое Егор заметил слишком поздно, разом случились две вещи — заныла ладонь с отметиной-чашей и откуда-то из глубины двора хлынули звуки: топот, крики, собачий визг. Подхватив рюкзак, Егор сначала попятился, а потом метнулся под бок ближайшей машины.

Шаги, крики были совсем близко, там, с другой стороны капота, за которым спрятался Егор.

— Сюда, падла! Сюда! Лех, смотри!

На секунду Егору показалось, что это его заметили, на него предлагают посмотреть неизвестному Лехе, и сердце зачастило о ребра со скоростью отбойного молотка. Нет, придурок, — говорил он себе, стиснув зубы, — нет, нет, нет. Тебя никто не видит. Они с той стороны, а ты здесь, тебя никто не видит. Пока.

Пространство двора разорвал собачий визг, такой надрывный и громкий, что хотелось зажать уши. Пес почти кричал, и это было невыносимо. Следом топал и орал невидимый Леха:

— Попался, бля! Попался, с-сука!

Прислонив рюкзак к переднему колесу машины, Егор выглянул из-за бампера. Чудовищ было двое — один из них, стриженый под ноль, в белой растянутой футболке, держал наперевес биту, второй целился перед собой из настоящего пистолета. К стене дома, припадая на задние лапы и пятясь, прижимался пятнистый стаффорд в блестящем ошейнике. Ему некуда было отступать, он то лаял, бросаясь вперед, то визжал, когда хмырь в белой футболке вскидывал биту, словно для удара. Присмотревшись, Егор заметил, что передняя лапа пса окровавлена — кровь текла из раны на левой лопатке, делая рыжую шерсть темно-красной.

— Ну-ну-ну, паскуда, — сказал тип с пистолетом, и второй ответил ему омерзительным смехом, похожим на хрюканье.

Пес снова заскулил, оскалился, упираясь хвостом в стену — его загнали в ловушку. Кажется, он уже успел понять, что на ублюдков с битой и пистолетом не бросишься просто так, проще отступить, убежать, но убежать у него не получилось. Справа путь отрезал мусорный контейнер, и чтобы обогнуть его, нужно было бежать мимо бритого в белой футболке, а слева топтался другой — и очень уверенно целился из пистолета. В пса.

Стаффорд глухо зарычал, прыгнул было вперед, но тут же снова отпрянул к стене, когда бита со свистом разрезала воздух.

— А! Гля, гля как дергается, мразь! — заржал бритый и снова замахнулся. Пес с рычанием и лаем дернулся вправо, и тут шарахнул выстрел. Зажмурившись, Егор втянул голову в плечи, и раскат выстрела, оттолкнувшись от домов, слился с разрывающим уши собачьим визгом. Пес кричал, не смолкая, визг переходил в басовитый рев, потом снова взлетал почти до ультразвука, перекрывая смех и вопли.

— Давай еще, Серег, — различил Егор в потоке визга и мата, машинально отметив про себя: тот, что с пистолетом — Серега.

Пересилив себя, он снова высунулся из-за бампера — пес вылизывал правый бок, отчаянно скулил и метался. Ранен, подумал Егор. Внутри все стянулось в тугой узел, как в то утро на пороге квартиры, когда он, подгоняемый страхом, вышел в подъезд и нашел больную женщину. Выстрел все еще отдавался звоном в голове, во рту пересохло. Левая рука чесалась и горела, правую оттягивал железный разводной ключ, который он так и не бросил. Егор снова посмотрел на ключ, медленно взвесил его в руке. Даже не думай, — приказывал он себе. Ляг, заползи под машину, спрячься. Нет. Не смотри туда.

— Серег, шмальни еще! — подначивал мерзкий голос. — Давай, вали его!

Леха в белой футболке снова замахнулся на пса — конец биты просвистел в паре сантиметров от головы стаффорда. Тот снова сгруппировался, широко расставив передние лапы, оскалился, зарычал, но Егор видел, как вздрагивает его пятнистое тело, а с языка на землю падает пена.

Он снова покачал в руке ключ. Бритый Леха был от него в пяти метрах, не больше. Не попадешь, билось в голове. Не попадешь, дурак, что ты делаешь, сдохнешь.

Тот, которого звали Серегой, снова занес пистолет. Пес с воем шарахнулся к стене. Егор рывком поднялся на ноги — он не думал, двигался и действовал рефлекторно — и швырнул ключ, как бумеранг. На фоне недавнего выстрела удар прозвучал невыразительно и глухо — проржавевшая железка врезалась бритому в щеку, тот вскрикнул — и где-нибудь на экране этот удивленный возглас наверняка вызвал бы смех. Ключ упал на асфальт с сочным лязгом, а рядом застучала, покатившись, бита. Все это не заняло и трех секунд, но Егору показалось, что время и пространство растянулись, как резиновая лента — нехотя и бесконечно.

Пес сориентировался первым: подобравшись и глухо рыкнув, он бросился на бритого, уронившего биту — тот не успел даже поднять руку — и они покатились по асфальту безумным клубком.

Второй вскинул пистолет в сторону Егора, и он едва успел спрятаться за бампер — выстрел снова сотряс пространство между домами, а на дверце соседней машины появилась глубокая вмятина. Травматический, — пятясь, отползая назад, подумал Егор. Хотя была бы разница.

Он вскочил на ноги, бросился вперед, не разбирая дороги, чувствуя себя персонажем замедленной съемки, и когда в лодыжки врезалась подсечка, а земля полетела навстречу, выставить перед собой руки стоило неимоверных трудов — воздух превратился в зыбучие пески, в болотную трясину. Удар об асфальт отозвался в запястьях резкой болью, за ним последовал пинок под ребра, еще один и еще, воздух вышибло, перехватило горло, тело норовило сжаться, уменьшиться, исчезнуть, и сверху донесся хриплый голос:

— Ты, блядь, кто такой, а?

Где-то на периферии вибрировало собачье рычание, очередной пинок заставил Егора перекатиться на спину, и сверху причудливым калейдоскопом на него обрушилась кленовая крона. Он ничего не различал кроме мельтешащих солнечных зайчиков, толстых ветвей и глыбы автомобильного капота справа. Через секунду калейдоскоп заслонила чья-то голова — волосы, рожа, щетина, — и Егор испытал неуместное облегчение, оттого, что алые вспышки больше не режут глаза. Темнота, — пронеслось в голове, — это как в яме. Он отвернулся, чтобы не чувствовать сдобренного перегаром дыхания, и сделал это как раз в тот момент, когда автомобильный капот со скрипом просел под чьими-то ногами. Кто-то прыгнул на него сверху — с неба, из солнечно-красной мешанины, ниоткуда — и Егор успел различить разбитые кроссовки и грязные черные штаны.

Время пружиной втиснулось в два судорожных вдоха, Егор неуклюже откатился под колеса машины, а там, где он только что лежал, завязалась стремительная жестокая драка. Пару раз мелькнула рубашка цвета хаки, об асфальт стукнулся упавший пистолет, тип, который им размахивал совсем недавно, кряхтел и ухал, как паровой котел, а потом вдруг рухнул до странности беззвучно — и больше не пошевелился. Переводя дыхание, Егор уставился на тело, по которому тут же заплясали солнечные зайчики — из-под ключицы торчала коричневая рукоятка кухонного ножа.

Прижав руку к ноющим ребрам, он поднял взгляд на второго, того, что прыгнул на капот из кленовой кроны, и не успел даже вскрикнуть — из-за ближайшей машины появился стаффорд. Рыча и роняя слюну, он сшиб внезапного спасителя с ног, целясь точно в горло.

— Нельзя! — Егор дернулся, но тут же осел обратно. И со всем бессильным отчаянием, которое было, больше по наитию, чем осознанно, заорал: — Фу! Не смей! Фу!!!

Тощие руки сжимали собачью шею из последних сил, воротник рубашки потемнел от слюны, и, казалось, бесполезно, бестолку — челюсти вот-вот сомкнутся на горле, но пес вдруг замер, заскулил, навострив уши, и сполз на асфальт. После улегся в тени машины и задышал, вывалив мокрый язык.

Человек ощупал горло, грудь, отер лицо краем защитной рубашки и только после этого тяжело приподнялся на локте.

— Макс, — сипло выдавил Егор. — Макс.

 

Пес и не думал уходить, наоборот, припадая на переднюю ногу, он отыскал брошенный Егором рюкзак и громко залаял, тычась мордой в плотную ткань.

— У тебя там хавчик, — сказал Макс, откидываясь спиной на автомобильное колесо и доставая сигареты.

Егор кивнул, а сам разглядывал его исподтишка: грязные спутанные волосы, выступы скул, засохшая царапина на правой щеке. Защитная рубашка оказалась армейским камуфляжным кителем — на пару размеров больше, чем требовалось. Закатанные до локтя рукава открывали кожу в грязных разводах и знакомые татуировки вокруг запястий — черные, густые полосы-браслеты, полосы-веревки — теперь они выглядели еще тревожнее, чем раньше. В целом, Макс выглядел как человек, который неделю скитался по улице и спал на дворовых скамейках.

— Ты во мне сейчас дырку прожжешь, — сказал он, выпуская дым. Сам он не смотрел на Егора, остекленело пялился перед собой.

Сука, вяло подумал Егор. А он ведь уверен, что я пришел сюда нарочно, притащился лично к нему, приперся, лишь бы увидеть… Помнит ли он тот последний разговор? Помнит ли свою шутку про конец света? Как он сам-то здесь оказался?

Егор без удивления отмечал, что в груди ничего не дрожит, не дергается, он совершенно спокоен — спокоен и ему плевать. Ну удивление, ну любопытство — как встретить старого знакомого там, где не ожидал. Он твердо знал, что шел не к нему, и пусть думает, что хочет.

Макс по-прежнему смотрел перед собой, а когда затягивался в очередной раз, Егор разглядел вокруг запястий настоящие следы — прямо поверх черных рисунков. Кожа была натерта и воспалена, словно его в самом деле держали где-то в наручниках. Раньше бы он, не задумываясь, выпалил — что это? Где ты был? Что случилось? Но теперь ему было все равно. Он отчетливо представил себе, как сейчас уйдет — просто двинет дальше своей дорогой, и эта мысль не вызвала никакого протеста. Слишком дорого ему обошлась история с Максом. Куда? Через двор — вперед — вперед — куда угодно.

Из-за автомобильного капота виднелись ботинки Сереги, того, что был с пистолетом. Мертвого Сереги.

— Слушай, — снова заговорил Макс, — если у тебя там правда жратва, может, поедим? Не думал, что успею проголодаться.

Его будничный тон звучал почти оскорбительно на фоне того, о чем думал Егор. Стаффорд, повизгивая, продолжал слюнявить рюкзак.

А, — мелькнуло в голове, — какого черта.

Спустя пять минут, передавая Максу консервную банку и наблюдая, как пес глотает огромными кусками сыр, Егор спросил:

— Что ты там делал?

Макс торопливо запихивал в рот сардины, вылавливая их из банки прямо руками.

— Ну, я вышел сюда умереть, — сказал он, не прерываясь. Звучало слишком равнодушно, чтобы сойти за шутку.

— Чего?

Макс махнул куда-то вверх, на шелестящую крону, а сам, запрокинув голову, пил масло из консервы.

Егор посмотрел. На одной из нижних веток, видимо, той самой, с которой он прыгнул, болтался брючный ремень с уже готовой петлей.

— Ты… — Егор сморщился, подавившись слюной. Все-таки его безразличие Максу удалось прошибить. Что уж, на это он всегда был мастер. — Ты хотел…

— Не спрашивай, — покачал головой Макс. — Я же не спрашиваю, что у тебя с глазами.

С трудом протолкнув из горла колючий ком, Егор потянулся за водой. Про глаза он успел забыть — и вдруг представил, как Серега, ублюдок с пистолетом, склоняется к нему, чтобы ударить, задушить, прикончить, и видит его глаза: чашу, истончившуюся он солнечных лучей, основание, емкость… Что бы он подумал, когда увидел эту змеиную прорезь?

Егор не сразу сообразил, что пес поставил передние лапы ему на колени и лижет руку с бутылкой. Макс молча забрал у него воду и налил в пустую консервную банку. Пес тут же принялся жадно лакать.

Откинув голову на автомобильный бок, Макс достал еще одну сигарету. Шелест кленовой листвы звучал оглушительно, почти сердито, как шорох змеиных гремушек.

— Надо сваливать отсюда, — сказал Макс. — Уходить.

Егор молча кивнул.

 

Ночь они встретили на крыше одной из высоток. Возле вентиляционного выступа горел костер, который Макс развел в старом металлическом ящике. Стаффорд щурился на огонь со слежавшегося матраса, время от времени поднимая голову, когда в огне трещала очередная щепка.

Стоило им подняться на крышу, Егор понял, что Макс здесь раньше бывал — по тому, как уверенно он заблокировал дверь куском арматуры, по безошибочно найденному ящику с остатками дров и матрасу, спрятанному в вентиляционной шахте.

Егор сидел на прогретом за день гудроне и смотрел на белесые облака, расползающиеся по небу. Прислушиваясь к ноющей боли в ребрах, он думал, что равнодушие — это не бежать, сломя голову, от того, на кого тебе плевать, равнодушие — это вот так преспокойно находиться рядом и не вздрагивать от каждого слова, не покрываться мурашками от жестов, не ежиться в разрядах электричества. Просто: наплевать, и все.

Он плотнее запахнул куртку и нашел взглядом Макса — тот стоял у парапета, курил и что-то рассматривал в темноте. Он действительно не задал ни одного вопроса — ни про глаза, ни про появление Егора во дворе. Отшвырнув щелчком окурок, Макс вернулся к костру, сел напротив.

— Спать можно там, — он кивнул на одну из бетонных коробок, размером чуть больше, чем остальные. — Там какая-то техническая хрень была. Воняет, зато не холодно.

Егор согласно качнул головой.

— Завтра решим, что делать дальше.

Егор снова опустил подбородок, соглашаясь.

— Да ты задолбал, как болванчик, — Макс, скривившись, передразнил его жест.

— Какое сегодня число? — спросил Егор. Выпады Макса на него больше не действовали.

— Двадцать девятое.

Его заинтересованный взгляд Егор тоже пропустил — дата вызвала почти смятение. Восемнадцать дней — восемнадцать дней он провел в квартире, и только четыре из них худо-бедно помнил. Три недели в бреду. Шею схватило нехорошим ознобом.

А ведь Макс тоже не заболел — и как будто не собирался. Что же с ними произошло? Что случилось на самом деле? Егор вспомнил натертую кожу на запястьях Макса, ссадины поверх татуировок. Подумал, что когда-нибудь они, может, расскажут друг другу об этих восемнадцати днях — каждый о своих — если, конечно, останутся живы и не разбегутся в разные стороны. И тогда, возможно, что-то прояснится.

Пес вздрогнул во сне, задергал лапами. Приподняв голову, посмотрел на них, и снова закрыл глаза.

— Ты бы его как-нибудь назвал, — сказал Макс.

До Егора не сразу дошло, о чем он.

— Назвал?

— Кличка, прозвище. Имя. Ну?

Егор пожал плечами.

— Как-то у меня с фантазией не очень.

Макс пощелкал зажигалкой, глядя на огонь.

— Да уж… Ладно. Пусть будет Дон. Годится?

— Дон?

— Сокращенно от Армагеддон.

Егор, не сдержавшись, прыснул.

— Неплохо.

Макс тоже улыбнулся.

— Звучит.


End file.
